


Infaution- Black Clover x Reader Oneshots, Short Stories, and Headcannons

by optiprisms



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Black Clover Manga Spoilers, F/M, black clover x reader, black clover x reader oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optiprisms/pseuds/optiprisms
Summary: This is a book where copy and paste most of my work from wattpad to a03. I'm not doing requests here or at wattpad at the moment. I'm just putting some stuff here where people who only use ao3 can read my stuff here.This is basically black clover imagines. Nothing more, nothing less
Relationships: asta x reader, fuegoleon vermillion x reader, nozel silva x reader, yuno x reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	1. please read this, important

hello

if you are seeing this, you are reading Infatuation: Black Clover x Reader oneshots, short stories and headcannons.  
I'll be posting most of my imagines from wattpad to here. That's all.


	2. Yuno x Reader - Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Decided to do this because I was sad and I was annoyed. I don’t want to talk about it. This is also a modern au since that was going on in the Black Clover fandom on tumblr. BTW follow me @ optiprisms.  
> This is just fluff with Yuno and You. :)  
> Word Count: 1055

A/N- Decided to do this because I was sad and I was annoyed. I don’t want to talk about it. This is also a modern au since that was going on in the Black Clover fandom on tumblr. BTW follow me @ optiprisms.  
-  
Word Count: 1055  
-

I open my eyes to the sound of heavy rain falling on the ground and splattering onto the window’s of our home. The clouds were mixed with shades of gray and little tints of deep blue. Although the rain was going down hard, the violent thunder didn’t come out to roar at anyone this time.  
My eyes looked around the room to see the familiar dark setting of me and my boyfriend's shared room that we stayed in so much, this was like our home within our home, and we couldn’t have been anymore happier to be in it most of the time.

Last night, we we’re up, playing on our Nintendo Switch consoles, playing Animal Crossing for hours and hours until we just tucked ourselves into warm, soft and cozy covers and then spoke about what we wanted to do for ourselves today since we have nothing else to do in quarantine at the moment. Outside doesn’t look good and the rates of how fast the virus is spreading is completely crazy. Going outside is nothing but dangerous at this point.  
I was still on the bed, flat down on both of the pillows that were behind me. I didn’t want to move because I didn’t want to wake Yuno since his hand wrapped around me and he is very serious about his sleep. He only wakes up if he has to go somewhere or when I wake up. 

I shifted closer to him, slowly but surely putting my head on his neck just wanting to feel his touch and that he was actually with me. For the past couple of days, I’ve been feeling either lonely or sad for a strange reason… Even though Yuno was here with me this whole time, I’ve felt like something has been or is missing. My mind is still trying to figure out if it was me craving his touch and presence more or if it was just my hormones. Sometimes I try to figure out what’s wrong with me and still for the life of me I can't figure out that answer. Someone help me.

I felt my boyfriend pull me closer to him, making me blush as I hid into his neck. His right hand sneaked under my hoodie, making his callous hand connect with my bare skin, sliding it up and down gently until he got the right spot he wanted to grip softly.

“You’re very touchy this morning. I’m surprised.” I suddenly spoke into the amber-eyed boy’s neck, my deep morning voice breaking the silence of the room, covering up the sound of the heavy rain slamming onto the windows. Yuno did nothing but let out a quiet laugh into my ear. My boyfriend then started to slowly but surely connect his lips onto my soft, smooth skin on my neck. My body shifted a bit so he had enough space to give me the affection he wanted to give me. 

“Of course I am, I’m trying to make the most of our time we have together before this whole thing ends.” Yuno mumbled as he still kissed my neck on some of its most sensitive areas.

“Quarantine is going to be lasting for a while. Cases are going up by the minute, were going to be with each other for a while so take your time…” I replied to him, using my right arm to hold the black-haired boy a bit tighter as he was of me, giving him all the space he needed.

“I know but I don’t like wasting moments that could be precious memories you know…” Yuno sighed against my neck. It’s not usual for Yuno to be this touchy and clingy, he must’ve been missing me even though we are under the same roof with no one else. For weeks since this quarantine has started, I’ve been pretty clingy as well and wanting to stay with Yuno for the longest, this is the perfect time for that and at this moment, we are just attending to each other as we should before time runs out. Time goes fast when you’re in times like this, you have to make the lost while you can.

As he tried to lean in for a kiss, I used my pointer finger to stop Yuno and press it against his lips, he looked at me with a pout and a sad look on his face. “Why’d you stop me?”

“Before you kiss me, greet the baby bump first.”

“Oh right… forgot about that, I apologize.” Said my dear boyfriend as he leaned down towards my growing belly where our child was inside. He pulled up my oversized hoodie, giving himself the view of my stomach.  
Yuno gently pressed his lips on the center of the bump before rubbing it gently with his slender fingers around my belly. It felt ticklish at first but I then got used to the feeling of it. The feeling of him greeting our baby.

“Good morning, my sweet child.” Yuno gently said in his morning voice to my stomach. “I hope you’re doing well.” Yuno added before kissing my belly again before leaning up to me. The black-haired boy connected his lips to mine for a chaste kiss before putting them on my forehead.

“I love you.” He smiled before leaning on me again.

“I love you too.” I replied, hugging him.

It’s quite funny how fast things turn out when you’re inside the house for a couple of months. I didn’t expect to get pregnant so quickly. It was like it was just yesterday when I found out. But, I’m 8 weeks in and all I can do is hope for the best. Nothing wrong can happen quarantine… Right?

“I still can’t believe my child is growing inside you… the person I love the most… it’s crazy.” Yuno mumbled as he held me a bit tighter.

“And I can’t believe the person I love the most has his child growing inside me. Now that’s unbelievable…” I chuckled before I kissed his cheek. “What are the plans for today?” I asked my boyfriend.

“Honestly, I still need to beat you in Mortal Kombat 11. The way you used Jade on me isn’t sitting me well.”

“Ha! Your Fujin got nothing on my Jade.” 

“Oh really? Then let’s try that out today.”

“Aight. Bet.”

-end


	3. Asta x Reader - Get Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Did this using an OTP Generator. Ran out of ideas.  
> -  
> Word Count- 1113

“Achoo!” I heard the green-eyed boy next to me sneeze. We were on our way back to the base after a mission from a very cold common realm. It was just Asta and I this time since it wasn’t a major thing, I had noticed when we had finished our mission, Asta had started sneezing and wheezing. I had ignored it because I just thought it would be something that would happen when you would go to cold areas and the symptoms would stick to you around those cold areas like that but this one is different, Asta has gotten worse from what it looks like.

“Bless you, Asta.” I said as I passed him a tissue from my robe pocket. “Are you okay? You’ve been looking kind of ill since we left.” I asked the boy next to me who was wiping his nose.

“I’m fine...my nose just feels a bit runny. That’s- achoo!” He sneezes, a big glob of snot came out of Asta’s nose, making me cringe in disgust. I bring out more tissues, enough of them to make sure that Asta can clean up his face properly. “Now my throat is all itchy… great…” The green-eyed boy continued in a scratchy tone. It was a good thing that we were already near the base, near enough that it was walking distance. We were already walking there so it wouldn’t be long before I would check on Asta with some good care.  
I walked up to the boisterous boy, putting my right hand on his forehead, making him blush a bit. I ignored and stared at him for a good moment, getting a good look at his slightly red cheeks and flushed face.

“Your head is a bit hot. When we get inside the base, go immediately to your room, I can’t have you overworking yourself when you’re sick, okay?” I told Asta, he did nothing but groaned at my response.

“But can I please… pretty please train for a bit?” Asta asked me while he pouted with the most adorable face I’ve ever seen, it made me get rid of my silent but strict personality I’ve always had but I won’t let him take advantage of it. 

“No.” I said, continuing to walk to the base that was now right in front of us, Asta stood there with a sad look on his face, looking down. I admire his determination but I cannot allow him to train when his immune system is trying to fight for his health. He needs to recover.

“Come on, Asta.” I said as I turned around, waiting for him. The 5’1 boy was trying to be smart and took his sweet old time trying to walk as slowly as he could with his nose running and the same sad look on his face. Wasting no time, I walked quickly towards him and harshly grabbed his hand, making him yelp in surprise, dragging him towards the Black Bulls base.

“Not fair…” I heard him pout.

“I’m not arguing with you, little boy.” I nonchalantly retorted.

“Little!? Aren’t you 4’11?” Asta snapped back. I stopped walking and gave him an annoyed glare, making him flinch a bit, also sweating. 

“And aren’t you 2 years younger than me and still a dumbass?” I asked him, dragging him towards the base again.

“Hey! That’s not nice!” 

“Your bed will be when you shut the hell up.”

Timeskip!

I had finally dragged Asta into his bedroom, making sure he changed his clothes and got all comfortable in his clothes. He was currently watching me reach for the cabinet in his room for the medicine. Because of my short height, it was mostly a struggle and pain for my petite arms to reach it. Luckily, there was a little stool in his room that could help me reach up higher, I went to grab it so I could reach the liquid medicine.

“Do you need help?” I heard Asta ask me from his bed.

“Nah. I got it.” I said as I finally had the medicine in my hand. It was an off-brand liquid medicine that was cherry flavor, it’s purpose was to help with cold and flu. I hope it works since it’s off-brand. I got off the stoll and put it back to where it was and walked over to Asta.

“Is that it?” He asked me, staring at the medicine intensively.

“Yes. Why’d you ask?” I asked him, shaking it before I opened it.

Asta stared at it for a few more seconds before having a look of cringe on his face, it looked like he wanted to escape this room just by looking at the medicine.

“I’m not drinking that.” He muttered, looking away, out of his window.

“Why? Don’t you want to get better and get back to training?” I asked him with a dead look on my face, opening the medicine.

“I’ll do anything but drink that. That medicine will be the death of me.” Asta groaned, playing with the covers.

“Come on, it’s medicine. The taste will go away in seconds.” I told him as I looked at him with the same dead expression on my face, not having his childishness. He looked at the medicine then looked at me again. “Doesn’t matter, still not drinking anything that is liquid medicine and cherry flavor at the same time.” The green-eyed boy spoke.

“Then I guess I have no choice then.” I sighed, I completely opened the medicine, pouring the liquid into the mini measuring cup it came with, I poured the cherry flavored medicine into my mouth then I closed it back putting it on the said boys nightstand, making Asta look at me with a scared face.

“Hey...Y/N, what are you-” Before he would finish asking me what I was doing, I climbed on to his bed where he was as I properly connected my lips with his, making sure that all the medicine that was in my mouth went to his. I held the back of his face and neck tightly so he didn’t try to back away. My tongue went through his mouth as his wet muscle explored my cavern. I don’t think he noticed that the medicine went through his mouth from mine. I finally disconnected our lips and a string of red saliva came apart as well.

Asta was left speechless from what I’ve just done. I could tell from the way he was trying to taste the strong cherry flavor in his mouth.

“Get better soon, Asta.” I say I walked out of his room, closing the door behind me.  
“EWWWWWWWWWWW! IT’S GROSS!”


	4. Klaus x Reader - Birthday Gift (lime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on Klaus' birthday, I thought that we would give him a little romantic gift for him since he really needs some love in the Black Clover community. I literally see no content for him at all, so this is for him!
> 
> This is also a gender neutral reader because I usually just write female and I need to explore a bit more when it comes to writing. It’s little mature at the end btw so read at your own risk.

Today is April 19th, which means Klaus' birthday today. Usually before he entered the Golden Dawn his family and him would have a big celebration since they were nobles and wanted to make everything look perfect with no mistakes at all. But, since he is a Magic Knight...things have taken a drastic turn.

There were no more bigass parties, no more gatherings and thousands of gifts from fellow nobles. It was kind of like a normal day but with random surprises from his teammates.

Did he mind?

No. Not really since it has been five years since he had a ‘proper’ celebration so he has adjusted to it. It’s not something to be a little baby about. He’s 20 now, so he should act like an adult as he should. Not a father.

Right now, Klaus was getting ready, putting on his uniform, and his annoying signature, blue, faux fur boots. He gets up and tries to look for anything else he might need before he gets going but, his vision is very blurry, making him lose his balance, falling to his knees.

Dammit! Where are my glasses? Don’t me I threw them around carelessly last night. He stresses out to himself, while crawling around the floor for his glasses. Klaus rarely gets himself into these types of situations since he is always careful of his stuff- especially his precious glasses. Without his glasses he is without a doubt; nothing.

Suddenly, a rhythmic knock on the door gets the blind boy’s attention, he jumps straight to his feet and takes in a deep breath, hoping that he doesn’t fall again.

He opens the door and sees the glorious site of his fellow companion. Y/N.   
Y/N was always a bright, but silent one. Their moves in the battle left Klaus speechless, stunned, fascinated, amazed. Klaus always compares himself with them, always thinking about how determined they were, they were determined to save anyone, to put a smile on peoples face when they needed it. Klaus would always downgrade himself, thinking that he could never be as strong as them, thinking that it made him weak in both ways. Both physically and mentally. It was like he was in love with them, he just couldn’t help it.

“Y-Y/N...what are you doing here?” Klaus curiously stammers, looking everywhere but at Y/N, his face red, hands shaking, and face sweating like he was soaked in rain. He looked an absolute mess, and the worst part is that his eyes didn’t have the handicap they needed, so he saw double of Y/N which made him more embarrassed and flustered.

“What am I doing here? I came here to say happy birthday...obviously…” Y/N slightly chuckles at Klaus, seeing how adorable he is with his face all red like that.

Klaus feels so embarrassed right now. It’s his birthday today and he looks like it’s his last day on Earth. Right in front of his crush. Damn. That’s a shame.

“Are you okay Klaus? Your face is all red and your pupils are looking very non-existent right now…” Y/N asks, their eyebrows slightly creased with their head tilted a bit.

“I-I’m fine...I was just getting ready for today but, I lost something so I’m looking for it now…” The diamond blue haired boy scratches his head as he turns his head to face his room, seeing if he could find his glasses from his current view.

“Let me guess. Your glasses.” Y/N says as they enter Klaus’ room, already searching everywhere, looking for them. Klaus does nothing but stares at them, shaking in his boots. He doesn’t like when people get in his room, it’s one of his biggest pet peeves. But, Y/N is the only exception right now since Klaus is clearly blind and needs assistance.

“Found them.” Says Y/N, snapping Klaus out of his glance. Y/N walks up to him, puts them on his face, pushing them up with their pointer finger. Leaving Klaus standing like a frozen statue, with a red face. The only thing moving are Klaus’ shaking hands and the only sound in the room is his heartbeat, which is probably going at 500 beats per second. 

“Happy birthday, Klaus.” Y/N smirks, tapping the birthday boy’s head before walking out of his room.

“One more thing.” Y/N starts again, standing at the doorway, “There will be a party for you at 9. Make sure you show up with your vision.” Y/N finishes before walking out finally.

Today was sure the day Klaus’ hormones and emotions weren’t going to have it easy.

TIMESKIP! TO 9PM

It was 9:00 and everyone was in the dining hall, waiting for the blue haired birthday boy.

He finally walks into the room. Seeing all his teammates and especially his two precious subordinates and his crush.

“Happy Birthday!” Everyone shouts. Klaus stands there shocked as everyone runs up to him, hugging him, just giving him good luck for the future, hoping that he lives long in this corrupted world.

“Now it’s time for the gifts!” Mimosa cheers as she holds something behind her back, it was a box that was filled with many stories, something that Klaus would like.

“Klaus-senpai...I’m not sure if you listen to music but...I got this for you…” Yuno says as he struggles to carry a huge vinyl towards the birthday boy. Klaus notices this and carefully takes it away from him.

“Thank you, Vice-Captain. I really appreciate it but, you should be careful. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Klaus rambles as he looks at the music player with pure admiration. 

“It’s just Yuno…” Yuno mutters to himself with his head down.

For the rest of the night, everyone just spoke to each other, ate with each other, and just enjoyed themselves. Klaus saw a box of books Mimosa gave him and stared at them in awe. His glasses sparkled in affection and excitement. Y/N would tease Klaus everytime he would get flustered or someone said something good about him. It made him feel good about himself for once.

Time passed and eventually everyone got tired and wanted to get some sleep to have their energy ready for tomorrow's regular schedule. 

The dining room had only Y/N and Klaus in it once everyone else left. It was silent. Just like how it was in Klaus bedroom once Y/N found his glasses.   
“Do you want me to help you carry those to your room? I can do it all in one take if you would like me to since I know you're tired.” Y/N suggests, staring at the tired 20 year old.

“Yes please…” He sighs, standing up out of his seat.

“Will do then.” Y/N says using their magic to carry all the items that everyone got Klaus. Klaus carried the last item that was left which was the vinyl that Yuno got him. Klaus was going to make sure that the vinyl would be in good hands since he knows that was expensive.

The two knights make it into his room, putting all the stuff down. Y/N stretching their body out to get rid of cramps.

“Thanks Y/N”, Klaus sighs, closing the door and locking it. “I really owe you one.” He says. As he was about to say one more thing, he stopped to realize that it was only him and Y/N in the room. His face once again blushes hoping that this doesn’t get too awkward. 

“You don’t owe me anything. I have yet to give you your gift. “ They say, reaching for it in their pockets.

“But you said that the cake was my gift...what else are you going to give m-me?” Klaus shyly asks, sitting down on the bed, clenching the sheets.

Y/N brings out a book and a large CD case and passes it to the birthday boy. The book was about architecture and the CD was Hamilton. A musical that Klaus loved as a child. Y/n knew that he was very crazy about these things so they bought them for him. Klaus was going to love Y/N for this. Klaus stares at the two things in awe. His glasses filled with love.

“Thank you Y/N! I love you!” Klaus jumps up and gives Y/N a tightening hug, squishing the poor friend into his chest. While Klaus was muttering about how wonderful Y/N, was still caught up on his last sentence.

“Did you just say you love me?” Y/N smugly asks, making Klaus pull them away from his chest, seeing the scared expression on his face.

“I-I didn’t mean to say that! I was just so-” Klaus gets cut off from Y/N as they connect their lips onto his. The kiss started off slowly as they just gave each other chase kisses before Klaus accidentally slipped his into Y/N’s mouth. Y/N reacts to this by putting their arms around their neck while Klaus uses his hands to carry their thighs around his waist as he carries them to his bed.

“Really? N-now? We just started this just a few moments ago..” Y/N pants, trying to catch their breath. Their face is all red and sweaty from that kiss.

“But it’s my birthday so you don’t really get an option right now…” Klaus smirks as he all huskily as he takes off his glasses, also talking off Y/N’s robe as the rest of their shirt.

“Fuck you...Klaus…” Y/N mutters to themselves as they let the birthday boy take away the rest of their dignity.

“But isn’t that what I’m doing right now...Fucking you?” He asks, taking off his shirt.

From that. Y/N knew that they weren’t going to walk, or function tomorrow.


	5. Lemon/ Yandere Yuno x Reader - Unknown Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Yandere Yuno, Forced, Drugged.
> 
> I’ll say this; at the end of the day, everything that I write is just a work of fiction. Anime/Manga characters aren’t real. Fiction characters have fictional problems. Anything I write is not supposed to relate into the real world. One of the reasons why I write fanfictions and stuff is to escape reality. This is just a thought of my imagination and is not meant to harm or upset anyone, it’s an idea that entered my head when I wanted to write something.  
> There is NO WAY that these actions are acceptable in real life, they are disgusting and anyone who thinks that rape, molesting, harassment, drugging, murder and anything else like that is okay in real life IS NOT RIGHT IN THE HEAD. THEY’RE ALL DISGUSTING ACTS.
> 
> This is only supposed to entertain people and to fulfill their imaginations because anything in this book is not real. It’s only a thought of my imagination.
> 
> This oneshot is not for the sensitive so if you are sensitive or if you feel uncomfortable PLEASE don’t read this. Also, please don’t read this if you CAN’T handle cringe.   
> -  
> Word Count- 5669

“Aww come on, Y/N! That’s not fair!” Mimosa whined at the sight of Y/N dodging all her attacks like nothing using her wind magic. 

It was a typical day where the Golden Dawn members were training in the field behind the headquarters, wanting to improve and get stronger so they can take more care of the kingdom.  
Y/N, a 20 year old woman of the Golden Dawn was a strong and beautiful magic knight. Everybody looked up to her when it came to strength and battle techniques. Her body was perfect under the uniform that she wore, her face was perfect, her magic was flawless with the 4-leaf that her grimoire came with. Almost every male in the Golden Dawn were head over heels for her- especially the amber-eyed vice-captain.

So, here she was training with four-eyes, Mimosa, and Yuno.

“That is fair, Mimosa…” Y/N sighs, “I blocked all your attacks because of how obvious they were, if you are trying to catch the enemy by surprise, you need to think of a spell more secretive. That’s why I’m so slick with my spells.” Y/N explains, dusting herself off.

“Miss Y/N is right, Mimosa. You need to start making surprise attacks, they can be really helpful when in difficult situations.” Klaus adds, sitting on the grass.

“Fine...But, fighting isn’t my specialty. Healing is mostly my thing.” Mimosa groans, slouching. Y/N smiles at this and gives Mimosa a pat on the head, making the Vermillion blush a bit. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll come up with something later.” Y/N says, smiling.

At this, the black-haired vice captain who was sitting next to Klaus on the grass remains impassive on the outside while furious on the inside. Ever since he had first laid his eyes on her, he was madly in love. Month by month, Yuno’s obsession with Y/N got worse, he would stalk her on the way to her room, eavesdrop on her conversations, follow her on her missions, and even peek at her dressing up without anyone even noticing- not even Sylph.  
Since Yuno is very good at hiding his emotions and doing things secretly, nobody even had a single clue that he had a crush on her. That’s just how good the 17 year old vice captain is good at hiding his emotions.

Yuno has always been jealous when Y/N would act all motherly to the other members but not him, even though Yuno is one her best friends and probably gives him the most treatment out of everyone since she admires him mostly for his strength in battle. There was no reason for him to be jealous of Y/N’s caring, motherly and lovely personality, it was how she was with everyone in the squad, but he was madly in with her and wanted her only for himself. He was obsessed with her.

“Thank you, miss Y/N!” Mimosa smiled as Y/N giggled at Vermillion's expression. As this was happening, Yuno let out a little scoff with an expression of annoyance as he looked away from the two women, Y/N and Klaus noticed this and both of them raised an eyebrow on what could’ve been bothering him since he usually isn’t bothered by anything.

“What’s wrong, Yuno?” Y/N asked Yuno with a confused expression to the said boy. “Did I miss something in my explanation to Mimosa?” She asked the black-haired boy as he did nothing and still looked away. “You know, you can tell me in private if you want me to later…” Y/N now suggested as the boy still paid her no mind.  
Yuno still didn't do anything as he looked away still, the three others all looked at each other with poker faces, using their expressions to communicate with each other. Also known as ESP.

‘Klaus, Mimosa, do you know what’s wrong with him?’ Y/N raised her eyebrow as a sign to mentally talk since she doesn’t want Yuno to hear their conversation. 

‘No...he’s been acting all hostile when the four of us all together, maybe we always talk without letting enter the conversation…’ Mimosa shrugs without saying anything aloud. Klaus nods his head slightly at the women, trying not to get Yuno’s attention who was still looking away. ‘No clue, it’s very unusual for him to act like this, there must be a problem that he isn’t telling us or maybe he’s jealous.’ Klaus suggested. 

‘Jealous...jealous of what?’ Y/N gives Klaus a weird look as he tries to come up with something to explain his answer. 

‘I don’t have clue, he probably thinks you and Mimosa are da-’

“NO! You stop it right there, Klaus. Don’t ever come up with something that absurd!” Y/N exclaims as she points at Klaus with a flustered expression. This made Yuno turn his head back around as he then looked at Klaus with a look of disgust on his face, wondering what he came up with to make his dear Y/N so flustered.

“Y/N-senpai, what did he say?” Yuno asked the said flustered woman, who was now covering her face. Klaus does nothing but gets and walks away with a scared expression. Yuno now gets and walks over to her as Mimosa chases Klaus who was now running away before Y/N could attack him for saying such a thing.  
The black-haired boy put his hands on the woman's shoulders, she took her hands away from her face and looked up at him with an embarrassed expression, still blushing.

“What did he say to get you all flustered like that, hm?” The amber-eyed boy asked in a deep tone, staring at Y/N deeply. From the look he's giving her, she now blushes even more because to her, that look that Yuno was giving her, was something else, it made her blush that he was so close to her and staring at her like that. The look of jealousy was in his eyes. Yuno hated it when Y/N got flustered by other male members or joked and spoke to them. It made him have anger flow through his veins, made him think of actions that were so, very illegal, he has even thought of killing his own comrades to make sure that Y/N was Yuno’s. It didn’t matter to him that she was 3 years older than him, he was madly in love with her and all he wanted was to have her only for himself.

“I-it’s not that serious...we were only trying to figure out why you were so annoyed, and he thought of something that made me embarrassed if he said it aloud. That’s all…”Y/N stutters, trying to avoid eye contact with the boy. Yuno now sighs and loosens his grip on her shoulders, only to tighten them even harder with an emotionless expression on his face, making the woman wince in pain.

“What. Did. He. Say.” Yuno asked the woman again, if she didn’t answer him, only God knows what the hell he would do to Klaus and Mimosa. The conversation wasn’t even that serious but to him, it was. 

“Nothing...Klaus thought that you were jealous...that’s all…” Y/N sighs, still not giving him a proper look at his face.

“Jealous? Jealous of what?” He interrogates her, feeling more tense, still having the same, forceful grip on Y/N’s arms. “Are you and Klaus dating? Because if so I’ll ki-

“N-NO!” Y/N exclaims with a flustered expression on her face again, “YouknowwhatIjustrealized?It’sgettingdarksolet’sjustdinner,okay?” She stutters out quickly as she pushes herself off of Yuno who had a confused look on his face as she starts to run away to the headquarters, leaving Yuno all alone.

The said boy now sighs as he then lets out a little chuckle. Reaching out from his pocket, he pulls a tiny plastic bag that had a white, powdery substance within it. 

“Dinner is coming up now, huh?” The raven-haired says to himself with a voice full of a mixture of malice and pure innocence. A couple of days ago was when Yuno’s obsession with Y/N had almost reached its breaking point. He just couldn’t handle or see Y/N being so motherly with anyone. He wanted her for himself, he wanted to have children with her, he wanted her to be there when he became Wizard King. His obsession had now become uncontrollable and nobody- not even a therapist could help him. This was it.

“Well, with this substance, there is no way in hell that Y/N-sensei will escape me tonight, she’s helpless...and all for me.” The said boy now let out an innocent laugh as he now laughs. 

“Ahh Y/N-sensei...how lucky will you be tonight? We’ll never know…”

Timeskip!  
go go go go go go go go go go go go go go go go go   
WHO’S NEXT?  
It was now dinner and Mimosa, Klaus, and Y/N were eating dessert after they finished eating some meats and vegetables from the dining hall, after dinner was served, the chefs let out some white and milk chocolate cake for everyone to eat. This made Y/N eyes sparkle like stars. She loved white and chocolate cake, the smell and sight of them made her drool like a wild animal.

“A~hah~ha! This cake is so delicious! How do the chefs make this? I could eat this for eternity! So good~!” Y/N bounces while stuffing cake inside her mouth. Mimosa, Klaus and Yuno were just watching her enjoy her desert like an artist drawing a unique masterpiece. The three of them were just staring at her in awe, never in their lives have they ever seen someone eat food like it was going out of fashion.

I think that is a bit too much sugar for someone like her...her sugarush could go out of hand... Mimosa thinks to herself as her sweat drops.

She is having the time of her life right now with that cake… Klaus said to himself as he turned back to his desert, slowly eating it.

Damn...I wish I could eat her out like that… Yuno groaned, playing with his desert, not eating it.

“Umm, Yuno? Aren’t you going to eat your food?” Y/N points out with a messy mouth. “Because you served yourself two slices and if you won’t eat it, I-”

“N-no… I’ll eat it, I was just bothered by something, that’s all.” Yuno responds, starting to eat the cake. The said boy cuts a full slice of white chocolate cake in half and takes a huge bite out of it, making Y/N eyebrows raised and her mouth agape.

“I didn’t know you could take big bites like that…” Y/N said to Yuno as she drank her milk, “It makes me wonder what else you could do with that mouth.” Y/N chuckles. That comment made Yuno blushed as he almost choked on his cake. He couldn’t handle it when Y/N made an inappropriate comment, it just made him think of everything he could do to Y/N when it came to the bed. And boy, did he enjoy those thoughts.

Before he realised it, a few minutes had passed as the others were finishing their desserts.

“I’m going to go for some more cake, does anyone want to join?” Y/N asked as she stood up.

“Me!” Mimosa chirped as she stood up.

“I’ll join.” Klaus added, being the last person to get up.

“Yuno, are you joining? Or should I get some more for you?” Y/N offered with her plate in her hand.

“No thank you. I think I’m done for tonight but I’ll stay if you need some company.” Yuno replied as he sighed, he looked full to Y/N but, in reality he was saving some more space in his stomach for something else later tonight.

“Oh...okay. Just watch my milk.” She says as Klaus and Mimosa followed her to the dining room for some more cake.

It was just Yuno at the table, meaning that it was his chance for him to pour a bit of that substance into Y/N’s drink. He pulled the tiny plastic out of his pocket and sprinkled a tiny bit of the substance into Y/n’s drink.

Yes. That should be enough for Y/N’s body to get a little weak. It’s only a little bit so she shouldn’t be passed out or dead. She’ll finally be mine. Yuno thought to himself as he hastily put the tiny bag inside his pocket. The three squadmates finally came back, all of them having a single slice of cake.

“We’re back, we didn’t want to have that much cake since we aren’t trying to go on that much of a sugarush tonight.” Y/N stated as she and the two others sat back down in their seats.

“I see that.” Yuno replied.

“Well, better get eating again!” Y/N chirped as she started digging in her cake. Yuno would always smile every time Y/N was happy, it made him forget about all the worries that bothered him and made him happy. At the end of the day, all he wanted was for Y/N to be happy and for she to be his.

Mini timeskip!

“Hey guys, I’m feeling a bit tired, I’m going to sleep now…” Y/N yawned as she lazily got up from her seat.

“Oh okay...I might as well go to sleep too.” Mimosa replies, noticing her own tiredness.

“Might as well too…” Klaus adds, getting up and walking to his designated room.  
Mimosa and Klaus walked out the dining room, leaving Y/N and all alone again. Y/n felt all hazy and weak, it seemed like the drug was working, Y/N couldn’t stand anymore. Yuno took notice of this and stood and picked up Y/N bridals style.

“Don’t worry, Y/N. You’ll be safe with me.” Yuno whispered, walking out the dining room with Y/N in his arms. He walks down the hall, into his room. He places the now unconscious woman onto his bed and walks over to the door to lock it, making sure that no one would ruin the night.

“Y/N…” The black-haired boy started, walking over to the bed again, watching Y/N’s sleeping figure, her chest heaved up and down gently as her eyes still remained close. Yuno sat on the edge of the bed, starting to undress himself by taking off his bi-colored robe and watched the woman sleep. He let out of sigh as he felt himself going hormonal.

“I don’t think you understand how happy I am for this moment to happen… It’s finally just me and you. No other man trying to claim you as his.” Yuno sighs with a pure tone in his voice, now taking off his boots, climbing onto Y/N’s unconscious body.

The said boy now leans into Y/N’s neck, he doesn’t like how the collar of her uniform is guarding him one-step away from her skin. He unbuttons the blue and gold lined collar slowly, trying his best not to wake Y/N up.

“Ahh...so I was wrong, it did make you fall asleep. Oh well, I guess it can’t be helped.” Yuno whispered before slowly kissing Y/N’s neck. Her smell intoxicated him, she smelled sweet like cake, the white and milk chocolate cake they ate earlier. At this point, Yuno couldn’t handle himself anymore. He needed her.

He started to kiss down on her neck. He started to slowly nibble then bite on her neck, causing small internal bleeding in some areas. This made Y/N shuffle a bit but she was still sleeping. Yuno then backed up a bit, taking a full look at her.

She’s so beautiful… Yuno thought to himself as he started panting, sweat starting to drip down his face, his body shaking a bit with the thought of just pleasuring her right here right now.

I can’t hold it anymore… I need her right now. The black-haired boy now groaned, wasting no time to bite into Y/N’s neck again, sucking and tugging on her skin, now causing some internal bleeding from the marks he left before to start dripping down her neck, he slides his tongue over the dripping blood, tasting the strong iron and sweetness of the sleeping woman…

Her blood… it’s sweet and strong...tasty. Yuno thought to himself as he licked more of it, he couldn't get sick of her taste, he wondered where else she tasted nice and savory.

The boy now continued to unbutton her shirt, he saw a glimpse of her F/C bra, her nicely rounded breasts. Yuno couldn’t control himself, he started panting like a wild animal as he felt his libido grow higher and higher. A slight bulge grew in his pants. He hastily used his left hand to quickly unbutton his shirt as he used his right to unbutton the rest of Y/N’s shirt.

Yuno then stops unbuttoning the shirts and starts to lean into Y/N’s chest against so he could slide his tongue over her cleavage, making the H/C haired girl let out a little whimper, at this Yuno looks up at her to see if she's awake, staring at her intensively. She flutters her eyes open to see the sight of her vice-Captain on top of her, staring at her with eyes full of lust.

(I AM FUCKING CRINGING AT THIS SHIT, BRUH. I’M NOT WRITING LEMONS AGAIN.)

“Y-Yuno...W-where am I?” Y/N stutters with a strained voice, she tries to get up and have a proper look of her surroundings but the boy in front of her pushes her right back down on the bed.

“You don’t need to worry about that.” Yuno responded, innocently smiling at her. The said woman stares at him in confusion until she finally remembers how she passed out when she was about to leave the dining hall. It made sense for her to realize that she was in his room but, the questions are: Why is she in his room and not hers? Why was her shirt unbuttoned? Why was she bleeding on her neck? Why was she on his bed and in his strange position?

Y/N uses her right hand to feel some dripping blood on the left side of her neck, “Why am I bleeding?” She asked Yuno.

“That’s simple, really. I bit into your sweet and tasty skin to taste you. And I’m only getting started.” The black-haired boy explained, ruffling the said woman’s hair.

Y/N’s face blew up in embarrassment and fear, her face starting to get hot and her body suddenly felt weak. A weird feeling in her stomach started to grow as her worries did as well.

“What are you… planning to do to me? Why are you doing this, Yuno? What took over you?” She panted to him as she used her hands, to push him away.

“What do you mean? I’m showing you love, of course.” Yuno innocently laughed at Y/N’s scared face. At this point, he’s lost it. He was so infatuated with her he didn’t act like himself anymore. This wasn’t Yuno, this is a whole different entity that took over his body.

Y/N’s face started to change, it was the look of horror and fear that took over. Not embarrassment. Even though she was embarrassed that she was in such a state in front of her vice- Captain, she is still scared of what he is planning to do to her, and why he is doing this, knowing that this isn’t his usual self.

“Yuno… you can’t be serious...please tell me this is a joke…” Y/N shuddered in absolute fear, Yuno gritted his teeth in absolute anger, clenching his right hand on Y/N’s right breast, making her let out a little yelp in pain.

“I can’t be serious? Are you even hearing yourself right now, Y/N?” Yuno angrily groaned, fighting the bulge in his pants as he started to unzip them. “Do you want me to impregnate you right now to show you how serious I am about all this?” 

Y/N’s face started to sweat and her eyes started to tear up. She was scared for her life and wondered how she could escape, her body was still weak from the drug and she couldn’t escape because Yuno snatched her easily. Should she just let it happen or should she plead for him to stop. She didn’t want to get pregnant from her vice- Captain, she wanted to keep saving people and teaching her comrades how to get stronger, she wanted to save the innocent of this kingdom but no. Here she is, under her young, vice- Captain’s touch.

“N-no… I don’t want any of this right now! P-please! Le-let me go, Yuno. You don’t have to do this, you know I admire so much… there's no reason for you to do this to me...” Y/N pleaded as she started crying, Yuno then frowned at the sight of seeing his precious Y/N in tears. He never wanted to hurt her, he wanted to show that he loved her but he couldn’t. He didn’t know how to express his feelings, he was terrible at expressing his feelings with ones he was close with- especially Y/N.

The said boy finally let out a sigh of sadness, seeing his Y/N in such fear made him worry.

“Do you want to know something?”

“W-what?”

“Ever since I first met you, I was in love. I loved the way you treated me even though I wasn’t a noble or a royal...you were always so kind for me and accepted me for who I was, you didn’t judge me for who I was or what status I was. You acknowledged me for being a strong magic knight with thick skin and iron will, you didn’t care who I was, you stood for my side for as long as I can remember. I fell more in love with you each and every day and I still haven’t stopped loving you…That’s why I’m doing this” Yuno explained, ruffling Y/N’s hair again.

Y/N was at a loss for words, all she could do was stare at Yuno with an intense blush plastered across her face. She had never thought that way about Yuno, she usually thought of him as her child or best friend- not boyfriend or anything like that. Yuno was someone special to her, she would treat him with anything he wanted, helped him with anything he needed help with to get stronger, and supported him no matter what the situation was. She didn’t think that she would’ve helped him fulfill his sexual desires.

“Y-Yuno... I...I’m speechless. I never thought that someone like you would think of me that way… I’m really thankful and happy but… I’ve always thought of you as my best friend or child. You were someone so precious to me that I wanted to see succeed or blossom, not to be in a relationship with you but now… since I’m in this predicament with you...I don’t know what to think otherwise…” Y/N let out breathlessly as she tried to control the weird feeling in her stomach, not looking at Yuno who had a look of shame on his face.

“I think…” Y/N started as she looked at the black-haired yandere again before she traveled her eyes down to see his nicely toned abs which made her close her eyes as her blush became redder, “I’ll leave it all up to you, I’m too weak to even think or do anything right now.”

“I’m so sorry, Y/N… I don’t know what came over me throughout the past 2 years, I didn’t mean to ha-” Yuno tried to apologize but the older woman under him puts her pointer finger on his lips.

“It’s okay, Yuno… I have changed my mind. I’m letting you do this so that you don’t hurt anyone else and that you don’t harm me worse in the future, understand?” The e/c colored girl gave him a bittersweet smile. Yuno now felt guilty for making his beloved scared and embarrassed, he was too engaged with filling his own desires to make Y/N his before checking how she felt herself.

He pulls her in with a passionate kiss on the lips, almost losing his last ounce of breath. Yuno now deepens the kiss sliding his tongue into her mouth, making Y/N gasp a bit.

“More…” Yuno groaned, he traveled his left hand down to Y/N’s red skirt as he slid his under it to get a slightly tight grip of her underwear. At this action, Y/N let out a little moan of embarrassment, seeing that she has never done this before, she doesn’t know what to expect or know what to do.

“I won’t fully undress you because I feel guilty and I know you’re very embarrassed by this...I won’t do anything that will make you feel embarrassed or scared. Got that?” Yuno whispered, interrupting the kiss, his left hand fidgeting with Y/N’s underwear still.

“O-okay…” She replied, holding his neck.

Yuno now moves the middle of Y/N’s underwear to the side as he slides his tender fingers through the tip of her region, feeling a bit of wetness there already.

“Ahh…” She quietly moaned out, this kiss made her voice quieter which was a good thing so that no one could hear them.

“Oh… so you were already wet, huh?” Yuno smirked, breaking the kiss as he used his right hand to pull something out of his pocket as he continued to pull down his pants and boxers at the same time. After he finished pulling his pants down, he pulled out the small, square-shaped thing that had something circular inside it. He put it on the left side of the bed and still continued playing with Y/N’s insides with his right hand.

“Yuno… that feels...weird..” She moaned out.

“Don’t worry, it’ll only get better.” The said boy replied, pulling off her underwear as Y/N felt the coldness and warmth mixed in, making her feel more weird and hot.

“I hope… my stomach is feeling very weird and I don’t why…” Y/N panted, grabbing her hair out of craziness.

“Relax, I’m about to get to the best part so don’t worry, sweetheart.” Yuno casually said as he pulled his fingers, making Y/N releasing all of her thick, white wetness, making her labored breathing stop and her breaths go normal instead of her intense panting. Yuno examines the liquid substance on his fingers and decides to taste them, the taste of pure sweetness fills his mouth. Y/N stared at him in confusion on why he would do such a nasty but curious thing, she felt so embarrassed on the inside but couldn’t show it anymore.

“Why would you do that!? That’s so gross…” Y/N muttered as she covered her face, not wanting to look at Yuno anymore.

“There’s nothing wrong with it, you tasted sweet anyway.” Yuno said after he swallowed the substance.

Y/N just closed her eyes and looked away, she was trying to get lost in her thoughts because of how nervous she was, she was thinking about how she was about to lose her virginity to her vice-Captain, who was three years younger than her. She didn’t know what to think after this would all happen, she only agreed to do it so that no one else and herself didn’t get hurt if Yuno’s infatuation only got worse with her, she’d always have mixed feelings about Yuno.  
To her, Yuno was a precious person but she didn’t exactly know how. When Y/N would think if she was interested in Yuno like that, she would be so confused, she didn’t know what to think of him. Sure. She was interested in him but there was something...something she couldn’t get straight about exactly how she felt about him.

It was all mixed up and Y/N still doesn’t know how Yuno is precious to her. And now since she’s about to lose her innocence with him, her mind isn’t getting anywhere.

Y/N suddenly felt her left leg being brought over Yuno’s shoulder and his manhood entering inside her painfully but yet pleasurably. Y/N was about to let out a moan but realised that she couldn’t and that it’ll wake up the squadmates down the hall so she just tried to breath and not moan at all, hoping that she could adjust to Yuno’s size so that it will feel all better.

“Y-Yuno...I...I…” Y/N panted, her tears endlessly falling out from the crazy amount of pleasure her body was feeling, she felt as if she was going to release again but, she wanted to hold it in. Y/N had forgotten that Yuno was using protection so that she wasn't pregnant since they aren’t in a relationship yet and she wasn’t ready for that at all.

“S-so tight…” Yuno groaned out, he held her leg over his shoulder and her hip. Y/N was clechning onto Yuno’s manhood, it made him feel defeated in a way that he couldn’t understand, the butterflies in his stomach and abdomen were flying around, out of control, making him pant like a wild animal as he went further into her, Yuno was trying to adjust to her but everytime she clenched tighter, it was more of a chance he was going to release.

“I feel so...so...strange it’s like I don’t know if I’m feeling happy or confused...being in this moment with you right now…” Y/N managed to say nervously through her endless tears and the feeling of Yuno’s large size inside her. She was completely lost in the moment and didn’t know what to do or what else to say. Should she cling onto him? Should she say something else that will make him feel better? She didn’t know. She was just lost and let Yuno control everything.  
“So am... I…” The black-haired vice-Captain managed to smile through his crazy pants, he leaned onto Y/N’s bleeding neck again and tasted that familiar sweet blood. “I’m so happy...that you feel the same as me…” he breathed out, licking her neck viciously as he thrusted inside her mercilessly, making her let out a little moan as she tried to be silent.

Every thrust that he did made her feel crazy. It was like it electrified her nerves and her stomach was on a roller coaster in heaven, she was dripping wet and couldn’t control it. She was absolutely lost in his touch. It felt so real even with protection, she could feel him twitch and harden.

“More...I need more…” The e/c colored girl moaned out, wrapping her arms around Yuno’s neck as he continued to leave more internal bleeding marks all around her neck. What she just said made Yuno feel more, wanted more, wanting to eat her and leak her more. Y/N was the one who made Yuno an absolute voracious beast in the moment. Nothing could stop the two.

“I love you so much...so please...just accept everything I’m giving to you right now, Y/N. I need you.” Yuno desperately expressed, his thrusts slamming inside her with intense speed as he still damaged the smooth skin of Y/N’s neck. Y/N’s quiet moans still stayed in the same volume but they got more frequent and desperate. She clenched onto Yuno’s neck tighter and her libido only increased, her face was flushed with her mouth letting out a bit of drool.

The two of them were so lost in each other. This all started out as a nice friendly and caring friendship and now...it’s like two strangers who met up on the street, recovering from a tragic event who desperately needed someone to fix them with a ridiculous amount of love and compassion, and Y/N and Yuno seemed like the two right now. Each thrust Yuno gave in was like a single butterfly spreading its wings in Y/N’s stomach, there were plenty of them, waiting to get released when this was all over. Sooner or later, Yuno’s thrusts started to give out but he still tried to regain energy to please him and Y/N.

“I’m close…” Y/N panted and she squinted her eyes, her womanhood completely wet and dripping.

“Same…” Yuno replied as he twitched inside the thick layer of protection that would help Y/N not become a mother in 9 months. Just after one more thrust and twitch, he shot out his seed into the condom. It was so thick that Y/N could feel him cum as she released too after she clenched onto him. Yuno pulled out and took off the protection and threw it in the bin. Y/N kept hugging Yuno as she was visibly shaken by what just happened now. He adjusted so that she was on top of him and that Yuno could pull the cover on top of them, making them feel warm.

Y/N was left with her bra and top on and Yuno only had his uniform shirt on. Good thing that it was their day off tomorrow. Y/N wouldn’t be able to walk after what just happened and Yuno wouldn’t be able to think straight.

“Y/N. I have a question.” Yuno said out of nowhere.

“W-what is it, Yuno?” Y/n stuttered as she laid on his chest.

“Do you...really love me?” 

“I...I don’t know how to answer that.”


	6. Solid x Reader - Barely Bothered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N- If you guys have wattpad, you should go check out my other works. :) @optiprisms. I don't think I'll be putting them here but if you want me to then I will.  
> -  
> Word Count- 2046

Y/N’S P.O.V

“Goodbye.” I say nonchalantly as the silver haired boy asked me to be his girlfriend for the fifth time today I believe. Ever since I was accepted into this squad, the Captain’s younger brother has been obsessed with me, he’s always trying to spark a conversation with me, always stalking me when I go to my room, always admiring my body and how slim thick I am, and always asking me multiple questions.

I honestly don’t know why he is so obsessed with me, I’m not annoyed by it since I’m barely bothered by anything in general and I always mind my business and ignore things that I find irrelevant or stupid- but this? This is fucking dumb.

“Why are you saying goodbye? You know I’m going to keep following you until you say yes. You’ll just have to submit to me in the end anyways.” I hear Solid snicker from behind me, following me.

I just want to know...Why do people like this exist? I groan to myself as I walk a bit faster down the hallway.

“Oh? Why are you walking faster? Do you really that’ll keep me away from you?” I hear him smirk from behind me, his footsteps getting louder. I really want to RUN away but that will make me look like a scaredy cat and my room is right around the corner. This isn’t good.

Damn. What should I do? I think to myself as I sweatdrop. I really hope someone is at the corner to stop him or this could get really ugly for me or him.

As I finally turn the corner, I see the Captain waiting at my door. 

Yes! Finally somebody strong enough to get me away from this weirdass boy.

“Hello, Sir Nozel. How can I help you?” I greet him, walking towards him. I turned around to see Solid still following me but, when he saw Nozel, he started walking way slower and his expression wasn’t like the sadistic one he had earlier; it was more gentle and innocent, like a little kid.

He wasn’t acting like that when he was stalking me. What a scaredy cat.

Nozel does nothing but stare at me until he notices his little brother right from behind me. “Solid, I’ll need you as well.” He says to his little brother as Solid stands next me.”

Shit. I hope this isn’t about Solid chasing me around the hallways. If it is, it’s Solid’s fault.

“So, Captain Nozel, what would you need from us?” I asked him as Solid stood closer to me. Unnoticeable to the captain, I nudged him away from me, letting more distance come between us.

“What did I want to say?” Nozel asks me as I give him a poker face. Didn’t he just come at my door for something? Wasn’t he going to say something to us?

“Yes, you were standing at my door for something, weren’t you?” I responded as Solid stood there, daydreaming.

“Oh, that’s right. The two of you will be going on a mission together.”

HUH?

I stood there, my mouth agape, my eyebrows raised and my eyes squinted in pure disgust, while Solid just had a sadistic smile spread across that annoying face of his while staring at me with eyes of pure malice. God. I hate this fucking squad. I should’ve just picked the Crimson Lion Kings and I wouldn’t ever be in this predicament. 

“Could you repeat that, please?” I pleaded, hoping that he messed up what he said and that it was only me going on the mission.

“I said you and Solid will be going on a mission together tomorrow in the morning.” Nozel responded slowly, making sure I understood every word he said so he doesn’t repeat himself

Welp, there goes my dignity, my pride, my happiness, and my personal space.

“Is that all?” I asked, looking down at the smooth, blue carpet floor with a look of sadness and lost hope.

“Yes.” That was all the Captain said before he walked away, leaving me with his crazy little brother.

“Well then. It looks like I’ll be claiming you as mine tomorrow. Get ready to be owned tomorrow, Y/N.” Solid sadistically grinned as he ruffled my hair, I quickly moved his hand away from me.

“Please, do me a favor and shut up. I think the world would be a better place if you spoke less nonsense and more common sense.” I snapped back as I walked towards my room and slammed the door, leaving Solid all alone in the hallway. I heard him laugh as he walked away, probably think of all the lovely things that he would do to me in the near future.

I just hope that I don’t wake up tomorrow…

Next Day!

It was the next day and I had just finished getting ready for the day and the mission…

Shit. I shouldn’t have woken up. That is a mistake I’ll regret.

I forgot I had the mission with that annoying fool today. I probably won’t get the chance to ignore him...Damn it! 

I slouched as I unlocked the door of my room, I walked outside to see Solid and his annoying sister, Nebra who was snickering behind her hand like it was no man's business. I really hate her with all my heart and that dumb, and crazy hairstyle doesn’t make it better. Who told her that that horrible excuse of a hairstyle on her head looked good? Not me.

“Morning.” I yawn, not paying the two any eye contact. I see Solid walk in front of me as he then puts his hands on my shoulders, making me stand up properly and an annoyed expression plastered on my face. This is totally making me break my character, I’m not the type of person to show that I’m annoyed, pissed, or happy but this boy right here is just making me not myself.

“That isn’t a proper way to greet your future boyfriend, Y/N.” The said boy groans as his hands move from my shoulders to my lower back. I cringed at the feeling as I still avoided eye contact with Solid as I looked at the blue carpet. “I was expecting you to greet me properly, not like any random peasant.” I heard the silver-haired boy groan as he pushes me into his chest making me let out a little gasp.

Just what the fuck is he doing? Why is he trying to hug me?

I heard his older sister let out an ugly laugh as she always does. She really pisses me off, she pisses me off more than Solid does and that is a shocker. But you can’t really be surprised because she is a royal and she doesn’t know how to do her hair properly so… there's that.

“Me and you are going to have fun today. Got that?” I heard Solid sadistically chirp as I tried to free myself from his embrace. I’m not even making any process getting out of his arms… he isn’t even that muscular and I’m having trouble getting out of his skinny ass arms… Just what kind of strengths do these royals have!? 

“To hell with that. Let me go. Now.” I demand with no tint of anger in my voice, still struggling with his embrace.

“Why should I when the hottest person in the entire squad is in my arms, hmm?” My face erupted into flames the moment the bastard said “hottest”. I’ve completely had enough of his obsessive behavior and Nebra’s ugly laughing. This needs to end, there should be no reason why he is holding me in his arms.

I finally break out of Solid arms, making him groan at me.

“Why’d you let go? That was my first time showing you affection, you know?” Solid snapped at me. I didn’t care, he just needed to know that I was barely bothered by him liking me but he has taken it too far today and on this mission, I won’t let him take advantage of my emotionless persona. 

“If you forcing me into a tight hug is showing your way of loving me, then maybe this will show you how much I love you.” I sighed as I walked closer to him, close to his face, I felt his minty breath on my face and had a great view of the blush spreading across his cheeks. I lean and give him a full kiss on the lips.

I felt his smirk on my lips as I leaned in more. I heard Nebra gasp from behind me but I didn’t give damn, what mattered is that I could get Solid to shut the fuck up for the day.

“Oh? So you do love me…” Solid muttered viciously between the breathtaking kisses I gave him. I slid my arms around his neck, making him lean towards me a bit more, his arms slid to my lower back.

If I’m being honest, I’m not really trying to kiss him. I’m just trying to get him to pass out so I can go on the mission alone and call it a day. 

Nebra can take care of him. I don’t really care about him. Honestly. I’m only doing this so I can have a peaceful day and go back to bed. Simple as that.

The silver-haired boy licks my lip for an opening in my mouth which was a big mistake on his part. Since my tongue is really long, I could use that to my advantage to make him choke. I opened my mouth and slid my tongue into his mouth. I heard him let out a little moan, I slipped my tongue deeper into his mouth but not so deep that he could choke- not yet.

“Y/N… it feels amazing but… I… can’t breathe…” I heard Solid moan out breathlessly, his face flushed and his grip tightening. I felt bad but, this is what he asked for. I didn’t want any of this if I’m being completely honest.

I fully connected his lips as I ignored what he just breathed out, completely cutting off his space for air. His gasps for air got more and more desperate as I just kept on suffocating him with my tongue. I felt Solid’s face sweating and his face getting a bit purple, his grip on my lower back weaker.

“Y/N, what are you doing!? You're going to kill him!” I ignore Nebra’s pleas for me to stop suffocating him.

Eh. She’s right but, I really don’t care. He is a royal and he can get the best healthcare in the Kingdom, he’ll be fine.

I hold onto him for a few more seconds before finally disconnecting my lips with his, coming with a string of saliva as well. As soon as I let go, the blue-eyed boy fell on the floor, completely out cold. I pant for a bit as I wipe my wet lips, seeing a bit of his saliva on my wrist. I raise my eyebrows at the fact that I just made out with the Captains little brother to the point he passed out. Well, at the end of the day, that was my goal.

Nebra ran over to him and saw his knocked out body, she then looked up at me and gave me a look of horror on her face. It was like I was a murderer getting ready to kill an innocent woman who just saw her husband die right in front of her because of me.

It looked so hilarious. It’s quite rare to see the Silva's in such a pathetic state like that and to be honest, it was quite enjoyable. Nebra could tell Nozel whatever she wants but, with my emotionless personality, to him it wouldn’t seem like I did such a thing. He would think that Nebra was doing her daily snitching on innocent people and ignore her as usual.

That was fun. I wonder what he is going to do when he wakes up and sees that I already left him. 

I walk away, leaving Nebra and her now unconscious brother all alone.

Solid Silva. What a funny name that I’m barely unbothered by.

-end.


	7. Fuegoleon x Reader - For the Future and Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S/N- Squad Name  
> L/N- Last Name  
> F/N- First Name  
> E/C- Eye Color

Y/N’s P.O.V

This is the third time today. This is the third time I’m at the toilet, throwing up all my food.   
Why?

Was it food poisoning? Did I drink alcohol? What is it alcohol poisoning? I couldn’t because I don’t drink alcohol at all, as the head of House (L/N) and the Wife of Fuegoleon Vermillion, I can’t let myself loose. I’ve never tasted it. Ever.

After I finish throwing up, the taste of acid and the feeling of lumpy food lingers in my mouth. I brush my teeth for the fourth time today. When I finish, I feel like the bathroom is spinning.

Yeah… something is wrong with me, I’ll have to ask Mimosa or someone with healing magic when I have time.

-Timeskip

Luckily, I was able to spot Mimosa here in the hallways of the base, I wonder what she's doing here today.

“Hello, Mimosa. How are you today?” I give her my usual nonchalant, calm face.

She flashes me her usual innocent smile. “I’m fine, and you?”

Okay, this is the time to tell her how your feeling...this might be your only chance.

“So, Mimosa, I haven’t been feeling well recently, “ I start, as she looks at me with curiosity as I’m starting to feel dizzy again, “I keep on throwing up...I feel very dizzy, I’m always getting sleepy, my breasts are feeling more tender and bigg-”

“Your breasts were getting bigger? Weren’t they always big?” 

THIS AIRHEADED LITTLE DOOFUS! YOU CAN’T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAYS! AND HAS SHE SEEN HERSELF? SHE HAS MELLONS ON HER CHEST.  
UGH. 

From her comment about my chest, I feel a tick-mark summoning from my temple, hoping that I can control myself from these mood swings I’ve been getting, I try not to raise my voice so that I don’t get a headache.

“Shh! You know the Crimson Lions are filled with the majority of men! You don’t know if there are perverted men here, Mimosa!” I quickly whisper to her so that no one heard that.

“Ohh! Sorry, I was just pointing that out.” 

Yeah. In the middle of the hallways. That definitely makes sense.  
“Anyways, may you please come to my room? I need you to see what’s wrong with me private.” I sigh.

“Sure. I’m always here to help!” She flashes me her normal smile before walking we both walk into my shared bedroom.

-Timeskip

We are currently at my desk in my bedroom so that Mimosa can see what the issue is. All I hope is that Fuegoleon comes in here and see her checking on my breast to which she is now squeezing. I’m not even sure what is more painful right now, this headache which is now killing me or Mimosa’s hands squeezing the living shit out of my breasts.  
Why can’t she just a spell? Is this what her family taught her? This is brutal as shit! I feel like my breasts are getting ripped apart!

Mimosa uses one of her support spells to see if I have any sickness. I keep looking up at her facial expression to see if there is anything wrong or strange. After a few minutes, I see her facial expression change from focussed to shocked.

“Mrs. Y/N, have you had...sex recently?” She whispered as she looked to the door to see if anyone is coming in and then at me again.

Did I have sex recently? Last time I had sex with Fuego was...maybe four weeks ago? Don’t remember to be honest. 

Wait.

Ohhh SHIITITITTITI!

“Umm...about three weeks ago. Why?” I tilt my head nervously.

She closes her grimoire as she stands up and sighs happily.

“Congratulations.” She replied with a graceful smile on her face.

“You’re going to become a mother.” 

-Another timeskip!   
Because we all love timeskips. Don’t we?

“You’re going to become a mother.” “You’re going to become a mother.” “You’re going to become a mother.” 

That same sentence that Mimosa said before finally walking off to do her errands really...shock me but at the same time I’m...terrified. I don’t know anything about being a parent, especially since being royalty, everything matters and once the families find out, they are going to be looking at me. Yes. Me. The oldest sibling of house (L/N) and the Captain of (S/N). So here I am, at 8:30 at night, sitting on the edge of my shared bed, literally shaking, holding my head so I can prevent myself from losing my mind even more, and most importantly, trying to figure out how the hell am I going to tell Fuegoleon.  
I wonder what I’m going to do. I’m paranoid because how I am I going to run my squad? I know I have siblings who are very responsible and that take my place but, how would that affect everyone? Is everyone going to be ashamed of me? Am I going to punished by mother and father? Will...Fuegoleon be mad at me? Will he divorce me? Will everyone lose my trust? Will everyone...abandon me?

All of this is really stressful. I’ve never taken care of a child before. I don’t know what I’m going to do, and I’m not sure if my servants can help me. 

But didn’t Fuegoleon want a child? Didn’t he say that it would be good to start a family for the future and beyond? This is too much for me...

To get all of this out of my mind, I decided to take a nap, hoping that I can wake up from this nightmare of anxiety.

Another timeskip!  
Brought to you by…  
y/n trying to take a nap, but is struggling because  
shes pregnant and doesn’t know what to do  
basically, her rn:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5PBi0TeEuKs

I cannahhhh...i cannahhh  
ANYWAYS. BACK TO THE STORY  
-

“Y/N…” I hear a familiar voice call out to me.

Is that Fuegy?

“Hmm?”

“Wake up, it’s Fuegoleon.”

No. Not now. Please. He is the last person I want to see, God please don’t do this to me.

“Who?” I managed to groan.

“It’s Fuegoleon, my love. Remember me? I’m your husband.” He chuckles as he runs his fingers through my silky, smooth, (H/C) hair.

Kill me.

“Ohh…” I yawn, sitting myself up.

“Are you okay? You didn’t show up at (S/N) headquarters, did something happen?” He asks me as crawls into bed, and reading his book. At that, I sigh.

This is going to be hard. I’m not really good at explaining things because I really don’t talk a lot; Especially in a new situation like this, I haven’t really explained any of my issues to anyone because of how quiet I am and, usually the problems I have are minor. But, I’m pregnant this time, and I have to remember, this is my husband, this is the love of my life, my best friend. I can tell him anything...right?

“So...Fuego?” I heaved a sigh.

“Yes, my love?” He focuses on his book, flipping the page.

“Do you remember when I said that I haven’t been feeling well for the past couple of weeks?” I managed to breathe out.

“Mmhmmm.” He hums, still focusing on his book.

“Well...”I breath out nervously.

I have never been so nervously in my life. Why am I so scared to tell him that I’m pregnant? Shouldn’t I be an optimist about this?

“I…” I start again, it seems like he sees the fear in my eyes and the trouble in my voice.

“What’s wrong, my love? Did something happen?” I hear the concern in his voice he stops from reading his book and turns to put his hand on my shoulder.

“I...met up with Mimosa today to see what’s wrong with me...she t-told me...I’m...pregnant…” I manage to breathe out on the last word.

I did it. I did it. I did it. Holy shit I’m scared. Please don’t be mad at me Fuegy!!!! 

He silently stares at me for a moment in shock. His beautiful plum eyes staring into my soft E/C eyes.

“Thank goodness!” He pulls me into a loving hug, literally giving me no space to breathe because of the space between my face and his muscular chest.

“Wait..you’re not angry!?” I manage to ask in his chest.

“Why would I be? It was me who said that we should have children and...I kind of took advantage of you that night by accident, I honestly didn’t regret at all actually, “He chuckles as bit, “I was hoping for the twenty-three years that I’ve known you, I could have children with you, spend my life with you, come to you when something is wrong, make love with you, and have a family with you. I love you that much, Y/N.” He sniffles as he puts his head on my head.

Honestly…I’m at a loss for words.

From the way he has been acting, I thought he was going to be mad at me, he has been acting so hostile. Ever since we got married, he would come back from his mission, he’d look so exhausted, and he wouldn’t speak to me, I would ask him how his day was, it would be the usual: “Fine, just tired.” But now, since he divulged his feelings since he found out I’m pregnant, I have found out that he really cared for the whole time, he just didn’t know how to say it.

I nudge him, getting him to release me from his tightass hug. I jump on to him as I look at his vibrant, plum eyes one more time before smashing my lips onto his, his callous hands move down my back as mine just stay at both sides of his head as we still give in to the passionate kiss, our tongues still fighting for dominance.

Maybe sometimes I shouldn’t keep things to myself, maybe I should be more confident about the future and beyond.

We pull apart with a string of saliva as we pant for our breaths back.

“I love you, Y/N.” Fuegoleon says he pulls me in for another hug.

“I love you too, Fuegoleon, and from now on, I’m going to be more confident for the future and beyond.

-end.

Word count- 1795


	8. Leopold X Reader - Stormy Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back  
> -  
> Word Count: 1581

It was the middle of the night when Y/N heard the pounding thunder erupt from outside the window. When the thunder erupted, Y/N quickly woke up out of her sleep and heard the hectic rain and wind slam the window ruthlessly while thunder roared in the sky. At this, she checked the time on her clock and saw that the time was 2:39, she then stared back at the window and let out a tired sigh knowing that her boyfriend is an absolute pussy when it comes to thunderstorms and heavy rain, meaning that she would have to check on him or sleep with him until the storm stops.

The h/c haired girl then got out of her bed, tidied it, then put her red fluffy slippers on and went over to the door. Since it was early and she didn’t want to wake her squadmates up, she made sure that she slowly and surely unlocked the door, and quietly tiptoed through the hallways of the base the belonged to the Crimson Lion Kings brigade, trying to head towards her boyfriends room without making a single sound from the wooden floor creaking under the dark red carpet of the hallways because of her footsteps. Y/N turned the corner quality, seeing that some of the rooms in the hallway still had their lights on, probably meaning that her teammates were woken up by the furious storm or that they were still up, doing whatever they wanted.   
She walked further down the hallway, the same amount of quietness and pace while she walked down. Y/N was right around the corner, she heard footsteps walking at a quick pace towards her direction, the h/c haired girl thought of no other choice but to check who it was. When she quickly checked the corner, she saw the familiar figure of her red-haired boyfriend; Leopold. Right when she saw him, she immediately walked up to him while keeping the quick and quiet pace that she was walking with before. 

“Leo, are you okay? What’s wrong?” Y/N whispered as she used her left hand to check her boyfriend's temperature. Leopold's head felt strangely cold for a fire user. The green-eyed boy had a nervous but annoyed look on his face, Y/N stood back a bit and examined his expression, she had an understanding on why he had that face on but at the same time, she didn’t.

“I’m scared…” Leopold quietly whined to Y/N who only gave him a tired smile because of his astraphobia which was stupid to her. Y/N wasn’t really scared of anything at all, she enjoyed thunder and storms. To her, thunderstorms were her comfort weather when she was sad or wanted to sleep. The sound of rain slamming on the windows, the sound of the violent wind hastily twirling around, and the thunder that pounded was her favorite thing to hear. She only gets up when it's storming outside because of her boyfriend’s fear of them.

“Okay…do you need me to stay with you until sunrise?” The said girl then sighed with the same tired expression on her face, staring at her boyfriend who was shaking and sweating from the sound of the violent wind and rain hitting the large glass windows in the hallway.

“Come on, Y/N…! You know the answer to this…” Leopold quietly whined at his girlfriend before looking at the window again to see if another flash of lightning was going to strike out again.

“Alright… let's get going to your room before the lightning strikes again.” Y/N sighed and gently grabbed Leopold’s right hand before they quickly ran to his room, trying not to make a sound in the empty, dark hallways of the base.  
The young couple were almost there when they saw multiple flashes of lightning from outside the windows of the hall, followed by thunderous thunder that made the two feel the base was shaking and that it was going to collapse. Of course Leopold was frightened, he was about to cry and faint from the sound of the thunder. Y/N stopped Leopold from running.  
“Hey… calm down… When we get to your room, you can cuddle me all you want, okay?” Y/N whispered in her boyfriend’s ear gently, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb.

“O-okay…” Leopold shakily sighed before clenching onto Y/N’s hand tighter before making himself and his girlfriend run towards his room again. They have finally made it to his room before sounds of violent wind and rain slammed the windows of the base again. 

The little Vermillion opened the door quietly, making sure not to make a sound since his elder siblings were right across the hall. The young couple quietly entered the room, Leopold slowly closed the door before locking it. Since Leopold’s room is quite big, his windows are large; that might explain why he would be scared to hear the rain and thunder-- especially the lightning when it strikes since he has the perfect view of the sky at night. 

“What are we waiting for? Let’s get to sleeping before the storm gets worse…” Y/N whispered to Leopold as he quickly ran to his king sized bed, fighting the covers to hide under them. Y/N yawned as she walked towards her boyfriend’s bed, joining him after she took her red slippers off.

“Do you know w-when the storm is g-going to end? It looks like it’s getting worse by the minutes…” Leopold quietly stuttered with a nervous look on his face, putting the duvet over his head, sitting up while looking at Y/N as she joined him in bed. Y/N and Leopold shifted around until they got into a comfortable position that would fit the both of them perfectly. Y/N had her head laid on the large pile of pillows while Leopold laid on Y/N’s plumed chest. Every time there was a storm, Leopold would lay on Y/N’s chest, the sound of her heartbeats soothed him and calmed him down. It would make the boy think that the storm was gone and that all that was there was Y/N and only Y/N.

“I don’t know… but I did hear on my mission today by a farmer that the storm was supposed to get stronger and more dangerous overnight and then there will be flash flooding by daytime… I think it’s getting worse as I speak…” The h/c-haired girl spoke gently while running her hands through her boyfriend’s hair. Leopold flinched at her words, he didn’t want the storm to go on, but Y/N wanted it to. She adored it every time she saw violent winds, heavy rain slamming onto the windows, and the lightning and thunder do it’s work. It made her happy because she hated seeing the sun.

Even though Leopold was scared and Y/N wasn’t, Y/N was there to comfort the red-haired boy because of his horrible case of his astrophobia. The way her fingers went through his soft, spiky hair made him want to melt and submit himself to her, the way her fingers glided across his back when he needed comfort when he felt restless made him embrace her with his callous hands, and the way her voice entranced him when she hummed a silvery tune made him want sleep in her hands forever, making sure the storm didn’t scare him at that moment.

“Oh my God… that's the worst thing ever… I hate storms…” Leopold groaned into his girlfriends chest as he pulled the covers over his and Y/N’s head, not wanting to hear nor see the rain at that moment. Y/N let out that same tired smile at her boyfriend because of his scaredy-cat antics. She took the covers off of her and put on top of Leopold only.

“I want to watch the storm, this type of weather is a personal favorite of mine.” Y/N giggled, ruffling her boyfriend's hair again. 

“Hmm… whatever…” Leopold muttered, shifting a bit as he let out a yawn of sleepiness.

Y/N did nothing but watched and felt her boyfriend fall asleep on her chest. When she first met Leopold, she thought that he was a brave magic knight who wasn’t afraid of anything and would do anything to become the Wizard King. Y/N had no idea in her mind that a storm could scare this little lion cub into absolute fear. It’s not like a storm would instantly kill you- well yes-- it could but only if you are careless enough to stand outside where lighting could easily strike you.  
You just have to be careful not to stand in the middle of its rage while it's raging.

Y/N looked up at the black sky, it’s rain droplets still slamming onto the windows, making its loud sound still, the wind making the branches from trees slaps and slamming the glass, and a multiple strikes of lightning popping out, flowing the trace before dying out which was soon followed by booming thunder making the winds and rain worse for Leopold but not worse for Y/N.

Y/N let out a yawn before feeling her eyes giving in to her need of sleep, she then laid down properly, holding her now sleeping boyfriend tighter into her embrace.

“Goodnight, Leopold. Don’t let the storms scare you next time.”


	9. Nozel Short Story - Who Knows?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count- 1111

The captain of the Silver Eagles was in his room, doing nothing but doing paperwork, and other small tasks that didn’t require him to go anywhere. Things have been quite different for him for about seven weeks. Nozel has been through a lot, and when I say a lot, I mean  _ a lot. _

To get past those thoughts and the weeks of pain, agony, and anger, he’s been suffocating himself with crazy amounts of work and less amounts of break times. Keeping himself occupied is probably the best way for him to grieve and cope after he lost the love of his life.

“What time is it? I should really be going to sleep right now.” Nozel said to himself quietly, rubbing his eyes, feeling the heavy bags under them. Losing someone that you loved the most could have a very heavy toll on you, it’s happening to Nozel. Ever since  _ she  _ passed away, Nozel’s nights have been very different. 

There were no more long showers together, there was no more discussing new plans, missions, loving conversations about life almost every night, there were no more cuddling with their daughter together every night, and there was no more love every night. There was nothing every night. Nothing. Just emptiness and severe amounts of heartbreak that progressed throughout the nights she was gone.

It’s hurting him. It’s shattering his soul into little small pieces day by day.

And how will he tell his daughter that  _ she’s _ gone when she gets older? He can’t keep saying that she’s somewhere safe and that she’s on her way to heaven and that she comes back one day. 

Because the reason why she’s gone is because she was brutally killed, protecting her daughter. Unfortunately, Nozel was too late, he came to see his 4 year old daughter knocked out on the ground, while his wife’s body was exposed, endless amounts of blood on the ground but a sweet smile was carefully plastered across her lips.

Nozel didn’t even get to hear her last words. 

“Oh. It’s 23:55, I should really be getting some sleep right now. I have a busy day tomorrow. Too bad I have no one to calm me down and massage my back anymore…” Nozel muttered to himself, closing his book before getting up, doing a small stretch after.

When  _ she  _ was still alive, she would do everything in her power to make sure that Nozel didn’t feel overworked, too tired, stressed, and angry. She would often sing him lullabies and tell him short stories that would send him right to sleep, peacefully. Nozel always felt safe in her arms, there was nothing that would’ve worried him when she was taking care of him. Their daughter would come into their room when she was scared or when she had a nightmare, and Y/N was the one who would always comfort her and sing her to sleep, regardless if it was in her own bed or the bed she shared with her husband.

Now, Nozel has to do that all by himself. And I will say that he is not good at it since he isn’t really the comforter.

Nozel was about to head to sleep before he heard a small knock at the door.

“Who is it?” Nozel asked the mysterious person.

“Daddy, are you there?”

Nozel’s eyes automatically widened as he heard the sound of his 4 year old daughter's voice and quickly headed to his bedroom door to open it.

“Of course I am, sweetheart. What's the matter?” He asked his daughter to see her wearing a light purple nightgown with a stuffed rabbit in her arms as she clenched it tightly, looking up at him.

“I-I… had a nightmare… Can I sleep with you? I feel lonely…” Harmony quietly asked, giving her father sad puppy eyes.

Nozel let out a heavy sigh before lifting up Harmony to carry her, closing the door to his bedroom after.

“Do you want to talk about it, sweetheart? I might be able to scare those horrible nightmares away.” Nozel jokes, pulling the comforter down so that him and his daughter could lay down and sleep.

“I don’t wanna talk about it… it’s so so stupid to talk about and I don’t think you would want to waste your time fighting the stupid monsters.” Harmony said to her father, clenching onto him as they laid on the bed.

“Oh… they aren’t worth my time? Are they weak wolves or idiotic bandits?” Nozel replied to Harmony, adjusting the pillows so she lay down right.

“I don’t know… they looked like scary demons, the ones that mommy protected me from my other nightmare.

_ Ouch.  _

Nozel’s heart jabbed at his daughter’s words, he never thought that Harmony would even mention his wife again since Harmony was unconscious when that whole thing happened. Harmony still doesn’t even know that Y/N is dead because Nozel keeps making up the excuse that Y/N “Is taking a long journey to heaven”.

“The demons? Did they... try to hurt you?” Nozel let out a shaky breath, laying on the bed and he held his only daughter tightly in his arms, tears threatening to come out of his eyes as he tried not to remember that horrible night.

“No… but they were about to.” Harmony sleepily responded, hugging her father back.

There was just a moment of silence as the father and daughter embraced each other, not saying a word as they attempted to fall asleep. They knew something was wrong because a trusted loved one was supposed to embrace them as well as she sang them a peaceful lullaby. Too bad she is still on the staircase to heaven and has absolutely no plans returning back to them, leaving them alone to miss her presence.

“Daddy?” Harmony spoke up.

“Yes, my love?” Nozel replied, still trying not to pour out tears because of how much heartbreak he was feeling. His body was shaking as he held his daughter tight, afraid he was going to lose her as well.

“Do you know when mommys coming back from heaven? Do you know how long the journey will be?”

The silver-haired father completely froze. Unable to say a word. He didn’t want to lie to his daughter again, but he didn’t want to ruin her childhood either. It was hard for him to answer this, knowing that deep down he’s absolutely afraid to tell his daughter the truth.

“Mommy told me that she will be back soon, there is nothing to worry about.” Nozel remained calm, whispering those words to his daughter.

“Okay… I’ll be waiting for her, no matter how long it will take.” Harmony yawned before finally falling asleep.

Nozel felt a teardrop leave his left eye, knowing that his daughter will be waiting  _ a very long _ time to see her mother again. 


	10. Yuno x Emotionless Reader - Chocolate, Knockers, Winds, and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count- 1652

“Yuno… why do you keep looking at Y/N?” Mimosa asked her black-haired colleague who was staring at a trusted female superior of his that he admired so much.

“It’s nothing…” Yuno lied before taking a bite out of his chocolate pudding pie which was a personal favorite dessert of the woman that he was staring at.

Yuno has had a big fat crush on Y/N for about a few months back when he had to team up with her for a mission. It was quite pointless to bring Yuno along when Y/N completely destroyed the enemies within seconds, leaving the black-haired boy shocked with a small blush on his face. After she killed every single of the targets, she nonchalantly asked Yuno  _ “So, what do you want to eat for dessert?” _

A question that left him stunned because he couldn’t even react before she ruthlessly attacked all of the targets and she was asking him if we wanted food about 5 seconds later.

So, did he answer her question? No. He couldn’t. He still didn’t answer it to this day. Surprisingly, a boy like him was too stunned just to answer a question that could’ve given him free dessert. It’s honestly strange on how he fell for a seemingly boring, emotionless woman like Y/N. 

“Well... I can’t blame you if you’re staring at her breasts, I mean… they are really huge-”

“Mimosa. Stop. I’m begging you.” Yuno sighed, now putting his head down in embarrassment. How did Mimosa even know that Yuno was staring at her ginormous knockers? “I wouldn’t date a woman just because she has a voluptuous body…” He muttered.

“Oh! So you do admit to liking her…” Mimosa said with a shocked face, facing Yuno who still had his head down.

“Damn it…” Yuno groaned, his stomach feeling a bit excited.

Yuno hated this feeling that he felt flustered being near Y/N, even though Y/N was  _ never _ the type of person to talk or to show emotion to anyone, even if it was someone she was very close to. Y/N and Yuno have spoken on several occasions but never really had the chance to get to know her which made him even more annoyed. He wanted to know why 

But does it even matter if he knows her personally or not? He loves her more than anything but, does she love him back?

Yuno finished the rest of his chocolate pie, before getting up and sluggishly walking away.

“Yuno, where are you going?” Mimosa asked Yuno, giving him a confused look.

“A walk. Don’t worry about me, I’m not going to go take a wank or anything like that.” Yuno continued before walking off completely, leaving Mimosa all alone before Klaus came.

“Do you know what’s up with him?” Klaus asked the green-eyed girl before looking at Yuno walking away.

“I guess he’s just hormonal for Y/N which isn’t like him at all.” Mimosa guessed, playing with her peanut butter chocolate cake a bit. 

“You shouldn’t say such a thing in a public setting, Mimosa. You have a habit of doing that.” Klaus scolded her with a blush of embarrassment on his face.

“Sorry…” 

**_Timeskip!_ **

Yuno was all by himself in the forest right behind the Golden Dawn’s headquarters. He wanted some time alone because he felt dangerously uncomfortable around others when his sexual hormones weren’t doing him well- especially when his crush was near him. He’s always had this uneasy feeling around Y/N after that one quest. It’s quite strange on how one moment with someone can change your feelings for them really quick and for it to happen to Yuno is very fucking crazy. Very fucking crazy.

“Dang it… why was my libido so high today? This isn’t like me… this isn’t like at all…” the black-haired boy muttered to himself, sitting down against a tree. It was times like this when he needed to be by himself, if Bell was here, he would’ve gotten a migraine by hearing her bitching and other shit.

All of a sudden, he heard sounds of walking pressing on the grass roots that laid under him. Yuno quickly turned his head around to see the woman that he was fantasizing and dreaming about earlier, walking up to where he was.

_ Crap! This isn’t good… what is she doing over here!?  _ Yuno mentally panicked as the butterflies in his stomach went absolutely batshit crazy. Y/N walked up to and saw the golden-eyed boy sitting against the tree, looking at her with a face that showed no emotion, even though his body was having a rave right now .

“Oh… what are you doing here?” She asked him, looking down at him with the same emotionless look she always has on her face.

“N-nothing… just came for some peace and quiet.” Yuno answered, looking up at the sky, trying not to pay attention at the emotionless woman he had a huge fat crush on.

“Same, I didn’t expect for you to be here though, you’re usually training or taking a walk around the royal capital.” Y/N sighed, sitting down with her legs in a criss cross position next to Yuno which made him flinch. Since her chest was so big, any small movement that the small squadmates would make would cause a bounce or an accidental touch. Yuno slightly distanced himself, making sure Y/N had enough space.

“So… uh… how are you doing today on this fine day?” Yuno asked the h/c-haired woman, swaying a bit.

There was no answer from Y/N calm motions of wind migrated through the forest that they were in. The pine tree leaves and branches moved with a fresh but sharp breeze, the psithurism was like music to both Y/N and Yuno’s ears. It was relaxing to hear nothing but nature's presence once in a while. One thing that the two didn’t know about each other is that they loved nature. It was lovely to be distracted by it so that they didn’t have to focus on being magic knights, or worrying about missions or paperwork. Nature was always there for Y/N and Yuno to be at peace.

“I’m doing fine. Just fine.” Y/N replied, her eyes closed as she was enjoying the nice, peaceful sounds of the wind. The h/c-haired woman’s hair moved like they were small tidal waves, going up and down in a smooth motion. The black-haired boy watched her in pure satisfaction, watching her clam face.

_ She’s so beautiful.  _ Yuno thought to himself, his messy black locks slightly hiding his golden eyes that glow when he saw something interesting or satisfying.

“You know… I noticed you looking at me, real hard.” Y/N to start a conversation, this made Yuno flinch once again but with a visible blush on his face.

“Uhhhh… I didn’t mean too… I apologize if I disturbed you.” Yuno said, flustered as he looked at his surroundings but Y/N who was smirking a bit with her eyes still closed and her face resting on her, breaking her emotionless facade.

It’s a really rare chance to break Y/N’s emotionless facade, especially if you do it by accident or that  _ she really really _ **_likes_ ** _ you. _

“No, you weren’t disturbing me, I just find it weird that you’ve been so out of character recently. You’ve been like this ever since we had that mission together. Who could it be that has your heart beating so rapidly, your face so flustered, and you having to go on multiple walks a day?” Y/N question Yuno, changing her expression to the same emotionless one as usual. Yuno gave her a nervous but confused look on his face, he knew that she was onto something and if he told her that he liked her, the outcome would be a strange one.

“It’s nobody. Nobody at all.” Yuno lied.

“Oh really? Then let me see something real quick…” Y/N muttered, as she motioned towards Yuno, his face now more flustered than ever and the butterflies in his stomach flying quicker than before. Both of her arms wrapped around his left arm as her chest was touching his arm and chest, she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Yuno’s heart was beating so rapidly that even Y/N could hear it, his cheeks were covered in red as he didn’t know what to do from this action of his crush. He was literally about to explode, his body was shaking in excitement but, could you blame him? His crush’s body was touching his! Her chest was touching his chest, this was like his dream come true but not completely, there were still more things he wanted to do with her.

“So, who makes you all flustered now, huh?” Y/N asked Yuno, her face having no emotion again whatsoever. Yuno was thinking of an answer but it was just too obvious, he knew what to say but didn’t need to say it.

Yuno suddenly forces his lips onto Y/N’s, making her fall onto the ground, kissing her deeply with all the love and emotion he could so that she could truly taste how he felt about for weeks. Their mouth danced in pure love, her arm was wrapped around his neck while her leg was wrapped around his torso as if they were really doing _ it. _

Yuno then stops the kiss and then lets out a heavy sigh, his face still flustered and his eyes full of lust “It’s you. Are you happy?”

“Yeah, I guess you can say I’m satisfied. Now, I’ll ask you this one more time before I drop the offer,  _ what do you want to eat for dessert? _ ” Y/N asked, now chuckling while she ruffled Yuno’s hair.

“You.”

“Then let's get going to your bedroom to get the action starting. Shall we?”

  
  



	11. Luck x Reader - Failed Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count- 1239

“Ehh!? How’d you beat me? You were almost about to die…” Y/N groaned, clenching onto her controller hard, not facing her crazy boyfriend. Luck did nothing but give his girlfriend a loud laugh of happiness.

“Maybe you just suck at the game… that’s probably it.” Luck smiled, his girlfriend wanting to rip his guts out because of what he just said.

“Pfft. How do I suck when I was the one who introduced you to this game? You were over here playing Animal Crossing and Tekken 7 for God knows how long while I was playing Mortal Kombat 11, I’ve been playing this game longer than you have. I’m just a bit tired of the college work. That’s all.” Y/N sighed, picking a new character to play against.

“Or maybe… you just aren’t good at the game…” Luck said, laughing at the h/c haired girl.

“Or maybe I’ll fucking rip your guts next round with Jade if you won’t leave me alone.” Y/N threatened, tapping on the controller.

“Okay! I’m with that but it’s not like you’re going to beat me anyways, I got a flawless victory last round by the way.” Luck teased his girlfriend, giving her a kiss on the cheek before ruffling her hair, making her flustered.

“Damn you and your adorable little self.” She groaned, covering her face.

“I love you too.”

Luck and Y/N are college students with a lot of free time on their hands since they quickly do everything together. They started dating around freshman year as they are now in junior year of college. Throughout the three years, they’ve been helping each other out with work, homework, classes and other things. Just like what college students do. But, winter break is near and their classes haven’t been giving them much to do besides studying for exams, they’ve been slacking off a bit by playing fighting games and other competitive games that both Luck and Y/N have interest in.

Now here they are, skipping another night of studying, only 4 days before their winter college exams start right before break starts as well.

  
The young couple were both criss-crossed on the carpeted floor in Luck’s room, with the TV in front of their eyes, both of them deciding which character to pick. Luck’s dorm room was literally right across from Y/N’s so if they wanted to do anything fun or intercourse related, all they had to do was walk right across the hallway.

“Hmm… Y/N who are you picking?” Luck questioned his girlfriend, he waited for an answer while moving a button on his controller to preselect a character. When he got no response, he turned his head to his left to see Y/N dozing off, like she was in and out of sleep. Her eyes looked heaving and her face looked depressed with heavy bags under her eyes.

“Sweetheart, Are you okay? Do you want to go to sleep? Because we can stop the-”

“Huh?” She snapped out of her dozing self, looking at her boyfriend with wide eyes as Luck gave her a confused look. “What did you say?”

“I was asking if you wanted to go to sleep because you looked very sleepy. Should we stop?” He asked her again, pinching her puffed cheeks.

“No, we can go on for as long as you want.” Y/N smiled at Luck, rubbing her eyes as she picked up the controller again. “I’ll pick Sindel this time.”

“Sindel? Why her? You don’t want to hear all her screaming while you’re really sleepy, that could give you a headache if you ask me.” Luck gave Y/N an innocent smile as he was still choosing a character to fight against Y/N.

“No it’s alright, I’m using a different fighting tournament variation that lets us not her scream most of the time. Who are you picking this time?” Y/N yawned, rolling her head.

“Maybe...hmm… let’s see… Kano? Nah.” The blue-eyed boy muttered to himself, still choosing a character, his girlfriend on the other hand was beginning to doze in and out of sleep more than before, her eyes kept on fighting the urge to fall asleep right on the spot but she didn’t want to. Y/N wanted to play some games with her boyfriend before the winter exams start since they really don’t have much time together, playing games with Luck was the best that could happen to her while stuck on campus during a winter storm. There was always something about Luck and his competitiveness that made her excited while playing fighting games. But today, things were different since these exams were coming up and Y/N’s been trying her best to study before they start and having a game night with her boyfriend only 4 days before they start is probably not a good idea. That explains why she’s falling in and out of sleep at the moment while trying to spend a fun night with her boyfriend.

“Hmm… What about Jacqui? No… her combos are too rough for Sindel… Kitana? No, she’s too confusing… Kabal? Eh… Maybe?” Luck was still muttering to himself as he was still trying to pick a character to play, he was so engaged in choosing someone that he didn’t even hear his girlfriend, fast asleep snoring with her head hanging low.

“Zzz...Ehhh...Zzz...Ehh…” the h/c-haired woman snored, one hand about to drop the controller. Her neck looked like it was in such an uncomfortable position that if she stayed like that for another minute or so, she would have some serious neck problems.

Luck finally turned to the side to check up on his sleeping girlfriend. He then sighed in happiness because he knew that this would’ve happened eventually. Luck then uses his controller to turn the game off, then he uses the remote to turn the TV off completely. He picked his sleeping girlfriend up in bridal style and placed her on his bed, right before joining her and tucking the covers over their body.

“Ahh… Y/N-chan, you are so sweet… you knew you were tired from studying for the exam but you still sacrificed your time to play video games with me…” Luck chuckled, moving his girlfriend so that he could hold her in his arms. “I love you. I really do.” The blond-haired boy whispered into his girlfriend’s ear while sneaking his hand to touch her bare skin which was under her clothing to give her a nice little rub.

“I… luv… you.. Too…” Y/N quietly slurred as a response to her boyfriend. “Thank… ye… for being meh… boyfriend…” She sleepily continued, her head into her boyfriend’s neck, as her arms were wrapped around him. Y/N savored every moment, squeezing Luck as hard as she could with the little amount of strength she had left for the perfect position. 

“Aww… You are so adorable I could literally eat you right now…” Luck laughed, ruffling Y/N’s hair. It’s been a long time since these two have been in such a comfy position, they were so busy doing other things that they forgot how comfy it was to be in each other’s arms, regardless if one of them was sleeping or sleepy.

“Then eat me.”

“Okay! Your wish is my command!” Luck flipped his girlfriend over, his mouth already devouring her neck.

“Wait wha-”


	12. Lime/ Solid x Reader - Barely Bothered p2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count- 1940

I made it downstairs to the front door of the base as I saw the captain standing there. Captain Nozel started at me with a blank face of confusion, seeing that I was the only one here when it’s supposed to be me and Solid.

“Hello, captain Nozel.” I gave him a small wave with my normal emotionless face, pretending like I didn’t just knock his little brother out moments ago by sucking the oxygen out of his lungs.

“Good morning, Y/N. Where’s Solid?”

_ Oh shit. I didn’t think he would ask me that and I don't have a lie to tell him… fuck. _

“I don’t know… but when I saw him in front of my door, he did look a bit malnourished… he then passed out and I kissed him to see if he would wake up but he didn’t so Nebra is probably taking care of him…” I lied with the same expression on my face, hoping that my captain wouldn’t think of anything suspicious from me.

“Oh… malnourished? I wouldn’t say malnourished… he ate like seven lamb chops last night.” My captain casually said.

_ Seven lamb chops… for one meal… chile… these royals are something else. That isn’t my business but I hope he isn’t planning to eat me tonight. I will be empty. But it’s not like I’ll let him touch me anyway. _

“Oh… well maybe he had food poisoning…” I said aloud, pretending to think.

“That may be it. I believe you on Solid passing out so I’ll let you go on this mission yourself. I think that you are strong enough to go by yourself.” He continued.

_ Wow… he believed me? But what if he goes check? _

“Thank you, captain.” I bowed at him.

“No need to thank me. You worked hard. Besides that, your mission isn’t really that much, all you need to do is kill a giant serpent before midnight in the town of Hel.” He finished before flying away.

_ Oh really? Cool. _

I made a transportation spell using my earth magic then started to migrate to Hel, the town that wasn’t far from the royal capital. I think that this mission should be quite easy to do. Killing a giant serpent shouldn’t take long nor should be much to think about.

**_Timeskip!_ **

I just finished killing the giant serpent that the captain told me about. It didn’t take long nor did it take me to use that much mana. All I did was use an earth spell of mine and then it got cut in half and the purple blood started oozing out of it. Poor serpent.

It was time for me to go back when I suddenly felt sleepy. I was confused about why I felt so sleepy all of a sudden when I’m not anemic nor do I have any other sickness.

_ Why do I feel so sleepy? Was it Solid when I made out with him? No… I didn’t taste any type of poison, I only tasted fresh mint. Or was it an odorless poison only used when transmitted from mouth to mouth? _

So many questions are running through my head right now I don’t even know what’s going on. I might just find a tree to fall as sleep at so I can lay my head there; that might be a very stupid and idiotic plan of me but my alerts on are on high senses even when I’m unconscious so I knows going on. 

I moved my slugging body towards a large tree and sat down beside. I felt my eyes give into my craving for sleep and drifted off.

I just hope that no one tries to take advantage of my sleeping state or there will be another death caused by me.

All of a sudden, I heard footsteps approaching, I don’t know who it was but I hoped that they were just passing by and not wondering what a woman was doing sleeping in the forest.

“ _ So you think you pull such an act on me and act like nothing happened? Oh, Y/N... you’ll be in for such a big treat tonight. _ ”

**_Timeskip!_ **

As I am still in my sleep, the feeling of the tree behind my back is no longer there, instead there is a more of a comfortable and fluffy comfort feeling supporting my back. At this, I carefully open my eyes to a room that I am not familiar with at all.

I looked around to see decorated green walls and paintings. I know for a fact that this is not my room, someone must’ve taken me when I was asleep.

_ Did I get kidnapped? No… this must be the room of a noble or royal- wait… No… don’t tell me… FUCk! _

“Good evening, Y/N.” I heard a familiar sadistic voice from beside me. When I turned around, I saw the familiar figure of Solid sitting down on his sofa, giving me that same sadistic smile.

“So I’m guessing that it was you who brought me here while I was asleep?” I asked him with a dead look in my face.

“Correct.” The blue-eyed boy simply replied, still giving me that same smile.

I let out a huge sigh, wondering how my life has gotten so difficult since I’ve joined the squad even though the only problem was Solid himself. He has just made me so annoyed and uncomfortable for God knows how long. If I really think about it, Solid is probably the only one in my existence of living who has broken me out of my emotionless self in a bad way.

I looked down to see that the only thing that has changed from my appearance was that my Silver Eagles robe was gone, everything else was the same. I was a bit surprised by this because I would’ve expected him to strip me completely, knowing how thirsty this boy is for me.

“Why’d you only take off my robe? What were you trying to do?” I questioned Solid. Instead of an answer, the silver-haired royal lets out a chuckle instead.

“I was trying to make you comfortable while you were sleeping, so I was going to change you into one of my shirts but, if I did that,  _ I would’ve completely forced myself on you _ and that wouldn’t have been good for you nor me so I only took off your robe.”

_ Well thank goodness I woke up in time. It would’ve been an ugly sight seeing him on top of me, doing whatever he pleases. _

“Damn… you really are a sucker when it comes to me, huh?” I let out a groan, not giving him any eye contact right now because of a blush which was plastered across my face because of how embarrassed I was. I don’t know why I was embarrassed because that comment is really fucking perverted. But, should I even be surprised?

“Ha! You are very correct…” I heard Solid laugh, making me look at him. “I am a horrible sucker for you but, can you blame me? You are probably  _ the hottest woman I’ve ever seen, you have the perfect body _ and the  _ perfect personality _ . Anyone with common sense would fall for someone like you…” He continued his statement. My face started sweating and began to become more red. I swear, this sadistic bastard will be the end of my emotionless phase.

“I get it… is _ that  _ what you want from me?” I wondered aloud looking at him with dead eyes this time, seeing if he would get what I’m saying.

“”That?” What do you mean by “that”?” Solid gave me a weird look as he walked over to the bed.

“You know… sex…” I said.

Solid lets out another chuckle but this time it sounded like it had more sadistic and evil intent in it.

“I don’t just want to use your body as my pleasure tool… I want  **you.** ” Was all Solid said before climbing on top of me and connecting his lips to mine, automatically using his tongue against my lips, foring my mouth to open.

“Wha-” I was quickly interrupted by our lips fully connecting by the pressure of him pushing himself on me. I felt Solid harshly grab my right leg and put it around his lower back all the while he was still making out with me. His tongue was completely dominating my mouth and lips as I sat there, underneath him, taking advantage of my confused state.

“Come on…” I heard him groan against our lips. “Kiss me back with that same energy you had earlier… _ take my breath away once more. Make me want to crave you... _ ”

_ Well, his wish is my command. I will gladly do so. _

I used most of my strength to flip our positions so that I was on top of him. I had a full look of Solid’s flushed face, the sound of his pants, and the small sadistic smile on his face. I could tell that this was going to be a long night for the both of us and at this point, I don’t even mind. I have now changed my opinion on this sadistic royal who had broken my emotionless personality; I find his love for me quite creepy but at the same time, I find it very adorable of how much he is a sucker for me. Maybe if I give him a chance I can find a soft spot in his heart.

A small smile finally plastered across my face at Solid’s facial expression. Mindlessly, I snaked my left hand down towards his stomach before it reached his crotch, I felt his phallus touch the tips of my fingers as it twitched.

“I will gladly  _ take your breath away, Solid Silva _ .” 

**_…_ **

“Wow…” I heard Solid pant as he flopped his body onto mine. “You were incredible…I’m guessing this isn’t your first time?” I heard Solid ask me as he pulled the covers over our bodies.

“No… It’s not.” I breathed out my last few pants before sighing. 

“Damn it… I was hoping to be your first…” I heard Solid groan aloud, playing with a few strands of my hair.

“Yeah…about that... my ex-boyfriend was a loser so I broke up with him not so long ago. He didn’t phase me or break my emotionless personality at all so I ended our relationship. And he wasn’t even that good in bed.” I replied, looking up at the ceiling, ignoring Solid’s weight on mine.

“Oh… Was I good?” Solid asked me with an innocent smile on his face.

“I guess. I don’t really experience sexual attraction anyways. It’s not that big of a deal but if you want an answer then I would say that you aren’t bad at all.” I answered him, now looking out the window.

“Heh. That makes me happy.” I heard him chuckle as I just gave him a small smirk in return before focusing my attention on the evening sky which was on top of the Royal Capital.

“Y/N?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Are you mad at me? I finished inside you…” I heard Solid mutter before turning his head the other way. I felt my heart drop to my stomach before realizing something.

“It’s okay. Like I said, I had recently broken up with my boyfriend and I’m on birth control. The effect is still working.” I answered him, yawning out of relief. I felt Solid move over to me, I felt his arms embrace me tightly, I gave in and hugged him back.

“I love you so much. Will you be my girlfriend?”

“Sure. Whatever.”

**_-end_ **


	13. Short Story/ Yuno - Surprise Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1358
> 
> Happy birthday, yuno :)

It was around 9 o’clock when Yuno had just finished taking a nap from the mission he was on earlier. He’s been stressing himself out by taking 5 missions in a row today. When he woke up this morning, he was reminded that today was October 4th, which was the day he was founded at the church. Ever since he joined the magic knights, he had _ no _ intention of celebrating today since it wasn’t his actual birthday and was only the day that Father discovered Asta and him. He only intended to have his day go on as usual like nothing happened.

It’s not his actual birthday, October 4th wasn’t the exact date he was born so why bother celebrating or do something special when he can go on a lot of missions and take a nap?

It’s not like he cared or anything.

The 17 year old boy gets out from the covers, then stands up to give himself a little stretch with a groan added. A tall boy like him needs to stretch after taking a nap, he also hates the sounds of his bones cracking.

He puts on his boots and takes off his cape and robe and opens his door and starts heading to the mess hall where  _ he thought _ he was going to have dinner and call it a night. 

He starts to think otherwise when he hears the hallways of the chambers are dead silent and no one is there. He doesn’t even see Klaus nor Mimosa waiting for him so the 3 can eat together. Yuno then raises an eyebrow at this, seeing how strange it is to see the hallways of the Golden Dawn headquarters be so damn empty. Yuno could even hear his own thoughts right in front of him.

_ Where did everyone go?  _ The amber-eyed boy thought to himself, before taking one good look again to see if his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him to still see that no one is there, once again.

_ That’s strange, maybe they went to go eat out with each other. Klaus and Mimosa are probably at the mess hall.  _ Yuno thought, starting to walk down the hall. There was still no one in his vision and the dead silence just lingered there in the atmosphere, it was so silent that he felt like his ears wanted to close up on him. Yes, there were days when his squadmates were lazy and just slept but this silent vibe was quite weird to say the least.

He continued walking down the hallways, still seeing that none of his squadmates were there until he was at the door of the mess hall.

_ Yeah… I don’t where they are so I’m going to too much about- _

**_“Happy birthday, vice-captain Yuno!”_ **

Was what Yuno heard when he entered the mess hall of the Golden Dawn headquarters. His eyes widened as he saw his fellow squadmates smile, cheesing, and waving at him with pure energy as he just stood there like he had just seen a ghost jumpscare him.

He looked shocked as a motherfucker.

It’s quite a strange and surprising site for Yuno to see his squadmates doing something so special for him this time. It was just last year when they were at his neck for being a commoner, having such strong magic and raising high in the ranks. But now, since he’s vice-captain and all, they want to treat him like he’s a prince, like he’s a part of the group that they considered family.

It’s really quite funny how nobles treat commoners. Noble must feel some type of envy to accept them, it’s even hard for them to admit that.

As Yuno stood there with the same blank, shocked, confused expression on his face, a chuckle escaped from the crowd of Golden Dawn’s magic knights. The chuckle came from a girl called Y/N who set this whole little party up.

“Aww! Look at him, he’s blushing! He’s embarrassed!” Y/N laughed loudly, pointing a finger at Yuno who was blinking rapidly with a small blush on his face, probably meaning that he was flustered.

“I’m not embarrassed.” Yuno said in a dead tone, looking away from squadmates who were laughing and chuckling at his flustered face. Y/N gave Yuno a cheesing smirk, trying to joke with him a bit more.

“Yes you are.”

“I’m not.”

“UhM… YeS yOu ArE.”

“No. I. am. Not.”

“Y/N, relax. Now let’s just let him enjoy his birthday celebration. He deserves it, he’s worked hard over the past year.” William added.

“Alright… I’ll stop messing with him…” Y/N sighed, slouching a bit.

“Umm… Thank you, everyone… I really appreciate it.” Yuno muttered, still looking away from his squadmates. His dear friend, Y/N did nothing but give him a small smile, knowing that giving him a birthday celebration for Yuno would make him quite flustered.

“Now let’s celebrate before midnight.”

**_…_ **

“Man, that food was absolutely tantalizing! Whoever was cooking didn’t need to go off and snap like that.” Y/N groaned, rubbing her full stomach as her childhood friend watched her with a small smile and curiosity.

The hours have passed since Yuno’s squadmates surprised him with multiple gifts, words of encouragement and pure entertainment. There  _ will not _ be a snowball’s chance in hell that Yuno will forget this night. He will never forget the fact that his squadmates went out of their way to give him gifts, actually speak to him about something good and encouraging for him, actually making him feel welcomed.

He couldn’t even admit that he loves and appreciates his squadmates so much since he doesn't want to break his character. But, they know deep down that he appreciates them, they know him deep down sometimes.

The black-haired boy then gets up from his seat, leaving a sleeping Mimosa and Klaus, and a sleepy Y/N alone at the table. The rest of the Golden Dawn headed back to their rooms or also fell asleep from the filling food. Yuno headed out from the mess hall doors, went towards the nearest window so he could fly out and head to the door of the headquarters. 

Once he landed on the headquarters roof, he quietly sat down with his legs crossed, his face leaning on his right hand.

A small gust of wind howled quietly, moving past Yuno as the trees swayed gently, making the wind gust sound like a small whistle. It was like music to Yuno's ears, hearing some precious and lovely sounds of nature by himself once in a while.

Everytime Yuno gets to be alone, he always sits down by himself and himself alone, not having anything or anyone bother him. Not even Bell since she could be a little bitch sometimes and ruin his time alone.

The small, gusts and gales of wind left the area as it was Yuno by himself. All alone. It was so quiet that Yuno’s mind began to go down the memory lane on how far he’s come, it made his heart drop to his stomach.

The raven-haired boy thought about how far he had come. He went from becoming the most envied and hated person in his squad, to becoming the vice-captain in under a year. Him improving as inspired most of his squadmates to become stronger- especially his senior, Klaus.

“I’ve actually made it this far, and I’m only 17…” Yuno muttered to himself, his face turned into a look of realization on how far he’s become. It made him want to tear up a little on how hard he’s worked and what he went through.

The amber-eyed boy smiled to himself, a small, almost unnoticeable little tear left his eye.

He then thinks of how much further he’s going to go in the future. Not realizing how much bloodshed, loss, pain, agony, and more plot twists will come his way.

His wish to beat Asta to becoming the Wizard King  _ might just _ change.

But Yuno doesn’t think of that, he’s more focused on the moment.

**_“Don’t worry Asta. I will beat you on becoming the Wizard King.”_ **


	14. Meroleona x Male Reader - Damn Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating this book! i've been busy with other things but i'm in the process of making two new books and pasting all of current chapters here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Limey warning*
> 
> Requested by @NanaRoiii on wattpad
> 
> So, they said “lemon if u can”, I HONESTLY don’t know how to write lemons for male readers so I decided to make this a lime. I’m so sorry. Also very sorry that it’s short.
> 
> Y/N- (Your Name)
> 
> F/C- (Favourite Color)
> 
> S/M/N- (Squad Member’s Name)

“Wait, you’re going to sleep already Captain?” A S/M/N asks me as I yawn again.

“Yeah, it was a pretty busy week for me, especially since my wife has been kicking my ass while we're training together.” I yawn again.

Honesty...Why did I choose to marry that woman? She’s what I would call...an Enigma.

You’re probably thinking: “WHy MarrY HEr if SHe’s aN EnIgMa tO YoU?”

The reason why I married wasn’t because we were betrothed, wasn’t because I was scared of her, not because someone told me to, it’s because…

Yeah. I honestly don’t know why I married the damn woman, it’s probably because I’m so nonchalant and I just go ahead with what she says most of the time because we grew up together.

I literally just said ‘yes’ to marry someone, I really don’t give a shit of what happens in life nowadays.

“Ahh...Captain Meroleona really is a tough person, isn’t she?” My subordinate shivers.

_ AHh… “isn’t she”? No, in fact she really isn’t tough at all, in fact she is the most submissive person on the planet, especially when we have se- _

“Captain! You’re drooling and staring off into space! You should really get some sleep!” My fellow member shakes me.

_ Shit. I have never been this tired in my life. What the hell is going on with me? Was it because of the training I did with Mero, or was it sexual intercourse? _

“Yeah...sorry. Well, I guess I’m going to get going now. Make sure to inform the Vice Captain too.” I yawn and remind him.

“Good night, Captain.”

“Night.”

**_Timeskip-_ **

**Brought to you by…**

**_I might do another update after this..._ **

**_-_ **

By the time I walk back to the mansion, I’m already closing my eyes so very often. 

_ Damn! What the hell did I do that made me more tired than usual? _

Leaving that thought aside, I decide to slug myself upstairs to the fourth floor and go into shared bedroom hoping that I can sleep without a suprise.

I get the key out and unlock the door to my bedroom.

“Well hello there, Y/N.” 

_ Oh. My. Fucking. God _

I open the door to see my wife wearing F/C lingerie that I bought her while reading my book.

_ All I wanted to do is fucking sleep. _

“Meroleona Vermillion.” I sigh

“Hmm?”

“Meroleona.”

“What is it, Y/N?”

“Three things,” I start, “First of all, you said you weren’t going to wear that lingerie I bought you because you said that you don’t have time for that kinky shit. Secondly, why are you reading my book? Did you know that that book is about 2000 pages long? And third of all, may I just sleep in peace? I went to four missions today and I am exhausted from training with you this week.” I let a huge sigh.

Meroleona does nothing and stares at me, still holding my book in her hands. She does a toothy grin, showing her fang, then closes my book.

“To answer your questions, Y/N,” She starts, “I’m reading your because everytime I wanted to have sex with you, it would seem like this book would be your pleasure instead, I honestly don’t see what’s interesting about it, it’s literally just about this dude who came from a dead womans body and is fighting a war against demons with his girlfriend. Secondly, you may not get much sleep tonight, which leads to why I’m wearing this lingerie right now, I’m wearing this because you earned it.” She finishes.

“Earned it? How?” I deadpan.

“I’ve literally kicked your ass in every training session we’ve done this week but, you’ve tried, don’t you think you’ve earned yourself a little prize even if you didn’t win?” She winks.

_ This damn woman.  _

Sighing in defeat, I take off the rest of my clothes, leaving me in my boxers, exposing my toned, packed, lean self. I walked over to my closet to if I can find some comfy pajamas.

“Hey, what do you think your doing?” Meroleona snaps, staring into my soul.

“Finding someone pajamas, what does it look like?” I say with the best poker face I have.

I hear a sigh from behind me, being followed with a snap, which I’m guessing is from my wife.

_ Jesus, please tell me she’s not going to take off her lingerie.  _

Once I find a comfortable pair of pajamas, I turned around to my wife now topless.

_ She really is that horny, eh? Might as well give in. _

After seeing her in such a  _ sexy  _ state, I jump on right on top of her, smashing my lips onto hers.

“Damn…” I groan, grinding my hips against hers, with my erection in place.

“Mmm… you really can’t handle yourself, can’t you?” My wife whispers against my lips, putting her legs around hips.

“Tell me…” I start, groping one her breasts causing her to moan in pleasure. “Why did I marry you?” 

Mero lifts her neck up a bit, giving me more access towards it, she sighs a shaky breath, giving me her signature smirk.

“Isn't it obvious? You love me.”

_ Oh yeah.  _

_ That’s right. _

_ I love her. _

I give her an innocent smile full of pure ecstasy, right before clamping my teeth onto her, making her give out loud moan.

_ I can’t believe this damn woman is my wife. _

- **end.**


	15. (Lemon) Broken Yuno x Reader - Just Let Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// Dub-con, Yandere and Broken Yuno.
> 
> Word Count: 3368

“Y/N, would you mind coming to my room for a moment? I want to speak to you about something.” Yuno asked his subordinate with a tired look on his face who did nothing but nodded at his strange question.

It’s quite strange to ask sometime to come to  _ your  _ room and not somewhere else private to talk when you’re in your squad's headquarters. Y/N over here is a smart but light thinker, she doesn’t seem to put much thought into things even though the situation could be quite weird.

“Okay… but why you’re room specifically? Wouldn’t somewhere near the fountain be nice?” She asked her vice-captain, raising an eyebrow which made Yuno frown a bit in irritation.

“That doesn’t matter. Now let’s go.” Yuno said, harshly grabbing onto Y/N’s right arm, making her wince in pain. She didn’t bother interrogating him anymore since it seemed like the black-haired boy was in a bad mood. Yuno continued dragging her to him which was right down the hallway.

Yuno has been through a sudden change of emotional changes and mood swings lately, this week has been a rough one. The missions he went on were quite bittersweet, he saw a lot of innocent people die, and a lot of reports of children going missing which he quickly solved but that didn’t change the fact that he was emotional. And his obsession for Y/N didn’t make it any better. He’s been obsessed with Y/N ever since the aftermath of the elf invasion after she treated his wounds and gave him some advice. Quite strange for someone to fall madly in love over something like that, even though she was just helping him in Y/N’s eyes.

They finally made it into Yuno’s room.

“Why don’t you sit down on my bed, take off your boots and robe as well. Make yourself comfortable while you stay here.” Yuno suggested to Y/N.

“Uh… Okay.” She muttered in confusion. As she started to focus on taking off her boots, she didn’t hear the sound of Yuno locking the door before he walked over his bed and sat right next to Y/N.

“I see there are small bags under your eyes and that you’ve taken your robe and cape off. Is there some wrong, vice-captain? You’ve seemed very down and tense lately…” Y/N pointed out to Yuno who was taking off his boots as well.

“Yeah, the missions I’ve been going on haven’t been quite stressful lately and thought I could ask you if you could comfort me on that.” Yuno sighed, flopping backwards on his bed, hoping that Y/N would react to his actions.

Y/N raised an eyebrow at his words. She was perplexed that Yuno would ask her to comfort him because Yuno doesn’t really ask anyone for help, nor uses the word “comfort” when he needs help with anything.

“Comfort? Why comfort you though? Do you feel lonely or something? Did you receive some sad news from the church? You can tell me what happened, vice-captain.” Y/N said, crawling over to him, staring at him.

“It’s… it’s… a lot… and it just made me feel a bit lonely here and don’t want to go back to the church for them to overreact…” Yuno sighed again. Y/N sat down on the bed and against the wall, next to Yuno’s spread out body. She gave him a concerned stare again as she tried to think of something to say to Yuno to make him feel better or cheer him up.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go back to the church for less than a day? Maybe seeing them could cheer you up and vice versa, they are your family after y’all.” Y/N suggested, looking around his room.

“No… not in the mood. I just visited them yesterday and I don’t feel like going back again. I just wish I had someone close to me where I can vent out all my issues and they could understand and give me some valuable advice.” The golden-eyed boy groaned in response, getting a poker-faced Y/N as a reaction from her.

“But that's why you have me here. We’ve been close since after the elf incident. I can help you…” Y/N muttered.

Yuno then adjusts his position so that he is sitting and on the bed while against the wall, just like Y/N. The two fellow magic knights gave each other a strange stare, both of them were blinking rapidly as if something awkward just happened. Y/N felt quite weird being in Yuno’s room with just him because she’s never been in his room nor has been with him in such a private place. The e/c-eyed woman found it quite weird for the black-haired boy to invite her to his room  _ and _ for him to ask for comfort. Y/N wasn’t the dumb and oblivious type but she would always question wether a situation or vibe felt off.

“Uh… Maybe you need a hug. A hug could cheer you up since it’s a sign of comfort for most people. Also, you should get some rest, you look really tired and sleepy.” Y/N also suggested, staring into Yuno’s tired, golden eyes once again. 

“You’re right. I do need a hug, maybe a cuddle as well. That way it would feel like someone would squeeze me with so much love and not hate.” Yuno let out a dry laugh before letting out a heavy sigh once more. At this point, Y/N was getting more concerned so she crawled over to her vice-captain to sit on his lap and embraced him into a tight hug. Yuno felt his body tense up in shock then he responded by wrapping his arms around Y/N’s waist tightly.

“Yuno… seriously, are you okay? I’m here for you and will help you with anything you need, remember that, _ vice-captain _ .” The h/c-haired girl calmly whispered into Yuno’s ear which made him shiver in pleasure.

_ “F-fuck… Control yourself...”  _ Yuno said to himself in his mind. The black-haired vice-captain felt his cheeks heat up quickly. He then felt his body weaken, causing himself to fall onto Y/N, her head then laid on his pillows, her expression shocked but blank with a small blush on her face. Because of their current position of Y/N laying underneath the said boy and his body over her’s, he felt his abdomen lit up in the feeling of fire and butterflies swarming around, making his manhood to slowly rise.

“Huh?” Y/N muttered aloud, staring at the golden-eyed boy to figure out what he’s doing. Yuno’s amber colored eyes slowly traveled down Y/N’s curvaceous, voluptuous figure, his eyes paying close attention to her plump breasts, waist, and her thick, soft thighs. The black-haired boy then started to pant and sweat from his libido dangerously increasing by the second. He started to feel needy. Need for love and affection. Yuno’s pants started to slowly grow a tent, it was growing by the second as he kept on staring down at Y/N’s figure.

“Vice-captain, what are you doing? Stop this right now-” Y/N protested but she was interrupted by the feeling of Yuno’s muscular hand sliding up her skirt on her left thigh, towards her underwear. The woman quickly jumped and quietly moaned at the feeling of this before she used her left hand to stop his hand and her right to push him back down. 

In response, Yuno gave Y/N a strong, icy stare. The golden-eyed boy’s eyes glowed into Y/N’s eyes, ( **her soul as well** ) making her whimper in fear as she tried to sit up to push him away. Unluckily for Y/N, she didn’t have her grimoire on her, and she was also exhausted from her last mission so that meant she couldn’t defend herself as much as she needed to. Her grips on Yuno’s arms weakened because he was way more stronger than her in physical strength. 

Y/N tried to struggle more but she was automatically stopped when she suddenly felt Yuno’s left hand around her neck, her eyes widened at the feeling.

“V-vice-captain…” Was all Y/N could say as her body froze. She then saw Yuno’s dark, dangerous, angry expression soften into something sad and empty. The black-haired boy’s bangs covered his glowing golden eyes as his hand around her neck started to weaken. His body started to shake slowly.

“ _ Yuno _ …” Y/N muttered, waiting for a response from Yuno who dropped his head to the side of Y/N’s neck, she could feel his body shaking and his breaths getting shakier as well. She didn’t move her body as she had a look of fear on her face. Y/N’s body slightly jumped when she heard Yuno let out a very sexual but desperate noise.

“ _ Please… just let me… _ ” He moaned out, gripping his hand tightly on Y/N’s left thigh.

“Yuno… what are you trying to say?” Y/N quietly whispered… still looking at Yuno with scared eyes.

“P-please...I…  _ Mmn… I-I need you… just let m-me _ **_love_ ** _ you…please.”  _ Yuno moaned to Y/N desperately in her ear, she started to whimper and squirm nervously because of the intense proximity between her and her vice-captain. The black-haired boy kept his head at Y/N’s neck as he snaked his hand toward her inner thigh, touching her underwear. Y/N tried to move but Yuno’s weight kept her down.

Sure, Y/N has had intercourse a few times in the past but she never had it with her captain or her vice-captain. She started to think that this would ruin her career as a magic knight as this predicament could potentially spread rumors around the Golden Dawn saying that she’s been sleeping with her vice-captain. She didn’t want to ruin her bonds and be called degrading names. Y/N didn’t want that. 

“I’m sorry, v-vice-captain… I can’t let you do that… I-I didn’t come here for _ this _ …” Y/N said anxiously as she tilted her head away from Yuno’s head. Yuno then leans up with his body shaking from the intense feeling and pressure of his libido rising to get a good look at Y/N’s body, his hand still touching her underwear. 

The h/c-haired girl just kept staring at Yuno with a sad and scared face. She was still trying to process how she got into this situation with her vice-captain. She saw the lust, neediness, and sadness on Yuno’s face, especially in those stunning golden eyes of his. Y/N then looked down to see Yuno unbuckling the belt of his uniform pants to release his hardened manhood as he kept on quietly whimpering and moaning. The woman just laid there on her vice-captain’s bed, confused on what to do. If she tried to leave, then Yuno would’ve caught her, if she would’ve continued fighting, then Yuno would've used his strength to force her to stay. Y/N didn’t want to disobey her vice-captain either but, she was still lost and scared on what to do.

_ ‘I don't want this... I don't want this at all, but... he looks like he's in so much pain... he's desperate. He's needy...what should I do?’  _ Y/N thought to herself, watching her raven-haired vice-captain unbutton his uniform shirt out of pure desperation.

"Please Y/N... I need this so much... I need you... please just let me... _ mmph _ ... just this once... I promise I won't hurt you... I...I  _ ahh _ … I just need love..." Yuno panted, beads of sweet from his face, falling on to Y/N as he was unbuttoning the last button of his uniform shirt, revealing his toned, chiseled chest which made Y/N blush and cover her face.

“V-vice-captain… I… I… I-I d-don’t k-know… p-please j-just… I…” Y/N stuttered aloud accidentally, still trying to find the right words to say to Yuno. Y/N felt nerves spread around like butterflies and her mind was nowhere near in the clear to figure if she should (or could) consent to this.

_ ‘Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my fucking god. Please tell me this isn’t happening…I still don’t know what to do...’  _ The e/c-eyed woman cursed to herself in her mind. She still was trying to process if this was really happening. She is only 19 and here she is, about to sleep with her 17 year old vice-captain. Even though she didn’t want this at all, her nerves and body acted like she wanted otherwise. Y/N also felt her libido rising within every moment that Yuno undone her clothing, she was nervous that was going to get impregnated by her vice-captain or that rumors would spread around the base. 

_ ‘He’s getting ready to penetrate me… without a condom or any type of protection… and I’m not even sure if I’ve taken my birth control today-” _

Suddenly, the 19 year old girl felt her f/c underwear and red skirt being snatched off of her body before she then felt her uniform shirt being forcibly undone by the seconds, exposing her nicely sized breasts that were covered by her bra which was all done by her lust-hungered vice-captain who was practically drooling at the vision of her nicely curved body.

Y/N was so embarrassed that she felt tears coming out of her eyes and her body was shaking from anxiousness and nervousness but, Yuno didn’t really care about that at the moment. 

“Yuno please I-  _ Ahh _ !” The h/c-haired tried to say something but she screamed when she was interrupted when she felt the bellend of her vice-captain’s manhood enter her entrance quickly than she expected. Yuno let out a needy moan before dropping his head to the right side of Y/N’s neck again, gently sucking and kissing her skin.

“I’m… so… sorry…  _ ahh _ … I…  _ mmph _ …  _ ahh _ … I’m just so…  _ ah _ … n-needy… P-please forgive me, I-I  _ love _ you so much…” Whimpered Yuno, his hands on either side of Y/N as he tightly embraced her, pushing the rest of his length inside of her flower, all the while as he kissed her neck.

Y/N was in both so much pleasure and pain but, she was still in so much shock about this whole predicament. She couldn’t believe that her vice-captain was inside her, she couldn’t believe that she was in this moment with him. Y/N and Yuno were close after the elf incident but she  _ never _ had any sexual or romantic feelings for him at all. She only thought of him as a close friend of hers. Nothing else. It's just that now, while she has his shaft inside of her, she doesn’t know what to think now. 

Yuno was thrusting as gently and slowly as he could without his libido taking over, his whimpers had gotten more frequent as they sounded more urgent and desperate. His neediness and pure want for love and support was way more than he wanted to control. He pounded into Y/N mercilessly as his libido rose higher every second, his moans got more louder, more frequent, they sounded more needy.

“ _ Mmm… mnph… mmm- ahh… ah… _ Y/N I-I c-can’t h-hold it in a-anymore… you feel s-so good I m-might just pour it all in…” The black-haired moaned in Y/N’s ear, still thrusting mercilessly into her, holding her tight as she cried from both pleasure and pain, trying his absolute hardest to refrain himself from cumming inside of her.

Never has Yuno felt so needy from someone to hold him tight, he didn’t expect to have the want to feel this loved from the grim, bittersweet, and heartbreaking missions he went on through the past week. He just wanted support from one of his close friends and he chose Y/N. An odd choice since Yuno only started to develop feelings for her after she treated his wounds from the result of him fighting the elves. 

Y/N said that she would always be there for him and that she would do anything for him. She was just that loyal of a person, she wouldn’t ever disobey Yuno. That’s what Yuno saw in his eyes.

The lust filled vice-captain leaned up again to get a good look at Y/N’s face. He could tell that she was nervous but still either was in pleasure or in pain from the feeling of him inside of her. It was all so sudden.

“Vice-captain… I-I… I c-can’t… handle- it’s…  _ ahh~… _ it’s too m-much… I need to-  _ mnph… ahh _ !” Y/N moaned in pain, clenching on tightly to her vice-captain. Her womanhood was also tightening around Yuno’s manhood, not giving him much freedom.

“Come on… p-please… j-just bare w-with me for just a little bit… just a little bit more-  _ ah _ …” 

Yuno attacked Y/N’s neck and chest with his mouth. Kissing and sucking her skin to lay dark love bites which would sure leave their mark for a couple of weeks. He continued his desperate thrusts. Yuno just wasn’t himself. The butterflies in his stomach spreaded around hetically, his mind was all over the place, his body shaking with pure pleasure from the proximity between him and Y/N. His thrusts then began to become sloppier and weaker when he heard Y/N let the most wanton moan from his ears.

“Yuno… I can’t handle it anymore… T-the f-feeling is t-too good… t-too m-much I-I… I-I-  _ mnph... ah...ahh _ !” Y/N desperately moaned out, spilling out her slippery juices onto Yuno’s manhood uncontrollably.

He couldn’t handle it anymore. He was way past his limit.

“ _ Ahh… Mnph… ahhh...ahh… Mmnnn… F-fuck… I-I’m c-cumming- ahh! _ ” Was the last words that came from Yuno as he moaned out, uncontrollably spilling his seed into Y/N, deep inside her core. The 19 year old girl whimpered and squirmed shakily from the feeling of Yuno’s seed inside of her.

“I’m so sorry Y/N, but I just- _ AHH- mnphh... ahh...hah… ahh _ !” Yuno whimpered and moaned a bit more, accidentally spilling more of his seed deep into her, making her jump and shiver, all the while panting like a wild animal. 

“I’m so sorry… I just couldn’t control myself right now… please forgive me, Y/N.” Yuno sighed, holding onto Y/N’s waist. She looked him back with tear filled eyes as all she could do was nod her head. After what happened she didn’t have any energy to do anything else.

“But stay with me. You are not to go anywhere else.”

“U-understood.”

Y/N was left shaking with tears in her eyes, wondering if this was all just a wet dream. She then gave into her body’s exhaustion and quickly fell asleep. 

Y/N may not have remembered correctly, but she did take her pills this morning.

The both of them were frozen, lost, perplexed, confused. They were thinking  _ ‘Did that really just happen?’ _

Yuno then pulled out with a bit of Y/N’s vaginal contractions and his sperm at his tip. He then grabbed a towel from his nightstand and cleaned both himself and Y/N up. 

Yuno then threw the towel somewhere and fell asleep on top of Y/N.

**_..._ **

It was around 8 at night. Y/N woke up and looked at her surroundings, she knew this place wasn’t her room. She then remembered what occurred a few hours earlier, before drifting into sleep. Her eyes widened as she felt a strong hand around her waist and a large, soft cover over her body. The girl’s face blew on fire, she knew she had to leave his room before someone would’ve become suspicious of her.

Y/N slowly tried to use her hand to take off Yuno's arm around her body but instead, his arm gripped tightened, making her wince.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“B-back to my room.”

“...”

“F-fine. I’ll stay I just didn’t want-”

“Doesn’t matter. Stay here. You’re mine now. As you’re vice-captain, you follow my orders.”

“Understood. Anything for you, vice-captain.” Y/N said sadly as she let her hand down.

**-end.**

**i rushed this. apologies.**


	16. Part 1/ Yuno x Reader x William - Rather Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \----  
> Important information:  
> You are 23  
> Yuno is 20  
> William is 26  
> You and Yuno are both vice captains  
> This one-shot is long as hell btw. I’m adding 3 more parts.  
> \----  
> When I am with you there's no place I’d rather be…

**_When I am with you there's no place I’d rather be…_ **

**_\----_ **

**_y/n’s p.o.v_ **

**_*Buzz*_ **

“Ngh…” I angrily groan, hearing my alarm clock go off.

**_*Buzz*_ **

“Alright, shut up. We heard you the first time, Jesus Christ,” I quietly snapped, not trying to wake anyone up since it’s so early in the morning.

I sat up, and stopped my buzzling alarm that was set for 4:20AM. Since I’m one of the Vice Captains for the Golden Dawn, every Saturday, I have to set my alarm clock for 4 in the morning since I have a pretty busy schedule. First, I have to get ready, train, set up the squad’s meeting, and then write a summary for the meetings. It doesn’t seem like a lot but, it really is. I train for 2 hours, planning the meeting takes an hour and 30 minutes, and then the meeting lasts around 3 hours, or if the squad cooperates, then it reduces down to 2 hours which is good for me because I get to sleep my fat ass off.

The thought of sleep makes me sleepy again. So I stay in my current position and kind of daze off a bit. Suddenly, I come back to reality and realize all the things I have to do today and then kiss my teeth.

_ Ugh. Since when was being strong so hard? _

_ - _ **timeskip**

The current time is 4:50 and I’m about to get dressed. 

This is the worst part of my daily routine. I hate seeing my body. I hate it. I hate the way my body is built. It makes me look like a harlot.

I despise the fact that I have big breasts and big thighs, I hate the way that I haven’t grown an inch since I was 13. Honestly, to this day, I’m still 5’2 and that really upsets me. It would’ve been so beneficial to me if I had grown 2 more inches of height, that could help me with my arm strength since I use a Katana with my magic. 

Another thing is that I keep getting stares because my uniform is slightly modified. What I mean is that I don’t wear the pants for the uniform. I wear a skirt.

Yeah.

I said it.

I wear a skirt for crying out loud.

While I don’t mind wearing it because it was a gift from the Captain and it wasn’t really short ( I mean...it was mid-thigh but I was still comfortable with it), I just wish that the male knights of this squad weren’t staring at my legs. I don’t blame them though, wearing a mid-thigh skirt and stocking does make your legs look like muffins.

With that thought, I sigh, wishing that this day would be over and I could just sleep for eternity. 

**_-mini timeskip_ **

I am about to finish dressing up. So far, I have my normal Golden Dawn shirt on, my red skirt with golden lining, the new cape and rope.

Honestly, the new design for the rope and cape is fucking confusing, I once almost chocked myself because of how to was set up.

Anyways, the design is confusing as shit but at least it looks better than the old.

After dressing up, I grab my katana and my four leaf grimoire and head to the training ground field.

Since it’s early in the morning, I walk carefully down the hallways, trying to not make too many sounds. I reach the big, grand staircase that our squad has. Since the stairs make a bigass sqeaking, and cracking sound everytime you walk on them, I have to use my wind magic to float down. I honestly don’t want to wake anyone up because I don’t want to bother anyone while they are dreaming in wonderland.

I finally made it to the ground level, I turned around and nobody was there. Usually on my day off, I would see a few knights down here, either getting something to drink or socializing when they came back from their quest but today might be different because how we’ve updated a lot of things from the last meeting. So now, everyone has to come back immediately because of the new schedule.

_ Well, I guess I should get a little smoothie and granola bar before going to train for a bit.  _ I shrug to myself.

“Good Morning, Y/N-sama” I turned around to hear the cool and calm voice that came from behind me. I turn around to see one of my fellow teammates, Yuno. Giving me a light smile.

“Good morning, Yuno. How are you today?” I smile back at him, opening the door into the kitchen for the both of us.

“I’m fine. Literally just woke up and surprisingly Bell didn’t piss me off.” Yuno yawns as we continue walking into the kitchen.

“That’s surprising.” I chuckle, opening the fridge. “Speaking of Bell, where is she?” I ask, reaching for 2 chocolate granola bars with also a strawberry banana and pomegranate berry smoothie.

“She’s still sleeping in my pocket.” Yuno says as he points to his breast pocket of his robe.

“That’s surprising,” I start. “Isn’t she always awake with you at this time?” I ask, closing the fridge, giving Yuno his granola bar and pomegranate smoothie.

“I don’t know. I really don’t pay attention to her that much.” Yuno deadpans and starts munching on his bar.

_ Damn. At least he’s being honest. Nobody really pays attention to her that much since she's a literal pain in the ass. _

“Damn, I can’t really blame you for saying that. Even though she is probably having wet dreams about you right now.” I chuckle. Yuno does nothing but gives me a dead but angered look. Not going to lie, it kind of looked hot.

“...”

“I don’t blame her though…” 

“...”

“I-I’ll just leave…” I say before running away while eating my snacks.

**_-mini timeskip_ **

__

I finally ran into the field, panting, hoping for huge amounts of oxygen to enter my lungs. I enter to see if anyone (especially Yuno) is around since it’s still early. It looks like I’m safe for now. That probably won’t last though since Yuno sometimes trains here too and I kind of pissed him off today

_ I just hope he doesn’t jumpscare me. I’m so scared. _

I finally catch my breath and do one more scan around the field. It seems clear. I let out a sigh of relief and finished all of my smoothie. 

“Phew...I’m saf-” 

“Don’t think that I give up on things so easily, Y/N-sama…” I hear Yuno’s voice right behind me, as I feel his glare, staring through me like a sharp laser beam. Cutting through anything in it’s sight. Not to mention his hands, tightly around my waist.

_ I was only joking with him and now he's angry over a little inappropriate joke? Aren’t we adults now? Just what in the hormones is going on with him? _

“Y-Yuno, I was only joking with you, why do you get all pissed every time I say something sexual or about you and Bell? Is there something going between you two that I don’t know?” I curiously ask him, trying to get his hands off me. Instead, they tighten even more, making me gasp a bit.

I hear nothing but Yuno snaking his hands up towards my chest.

I’ve known Yuno for a long time, even before he became a magic knight. I used to visit Hage village to donate some money for people in need, I donated the most money to the church that Yuno lived in because I found out that there were orphans there and the people of the church that were taking care of it didn’t have that much money to do so alone. 

Since Yuno became 15, I would help him with some wind techniques since I’m a wind magic user too and I feel like I can support him into becoming the wizard king. Since then, we have become great friends and we still train together. But, ever since Yuno has become a vice captain after I did, I feel as if he has changed.

“Dude...are you okay?” I ask him, not even daring myself to turn around and look at him because of how nervous and confused I am.

Usually every time Yuno and I train, we play fight a little because we would get so bored of fighting each other because of how strong we are and it would feel like a cat fight. So, we would try to entertain ourselves to think of ways to do hand-to-hand combat. Or sometimes we just wrestle each other, leaving us wiped out.

This time, I don’t know what the hell Yuno is doing. I wonder if he is trying to suplex me this time. Even though he does have a lean, muscular build and he is taller than me but, he doesn’t have more physical strength than I do. That’s for sure.

  
“Yuno,” I sigh as I start. “If you are going to suplex me, just do it instead of trying to cuddle me like an anthropomorphic wolf.” I spit out, still trying to get out of his grip. “We still need to set up the meeting.”

“Well, if you want me to get off of you, you need to say sorry. Like I said, I don’t let go of things so easily.  _ Literally _ .” I hear him mumble.

Getting a bit uncomfortable, I use a bit of my mana to increase my physical strength, using my arms to quickly get him off. I do a backflip to keep some distance since I have no idea what he is planning. Since I feel his golden eyes staring at me with annoyance and maybe a bit of anger, I begin to chance my pose into my fighting stance.

“I’m sorry that I’m not sorry for telling the truth, Yuno.” I chuckle at him, getting my katana out with my right hand and using my left to get my grimoire out.

“Damn you, Y/N-sama…” I hear Yuno laugh a bit and he pulls out his grimoire as well. “All I wanted was an apology from you for saying something so right about the wrong person…” He says, trying to wake up Bell so he can use spirit dive.

“Huh? What are you talking about?” I ask, sounding confused. What does he mean by “the wrong person”? That is literally the most confusing thing I’ve heard him say. Does he mean that bell doesn’t have wet dreams about him? He can’t be talking about me...I’ve never really thought about him that way...or do I?”

“Because...it’s not Bell having wet dreams actually.” He says as the little, green-dress fairy wakes up.

“Huh?” I begin to wander into deep thought, beginning to think if that is the biggest lie of the century, or if he is trying to get me distracted by making me daydream so he can lay an attack on me first.

(Y/N’s face looks something like this.)

_ Huh? Is he sure about that? He must be lying because she  _ **_literally_ ** _ had an orgasm when they were merging at their battle against Rill.  _

_ Wait! I’m daydreaming! This isn’t good, I can’t let him lay the first attack on me- _

_ “Wind Magic: Towering Tornado!” _ The towering tornado tries to lift me up but I use my katana to cut it away before going back down on the ground with the wind flowing like crazy. The rest of the wind transforms into small little gusts as it surrounds us before slowly quieting down. No longer there in our presence.

It’s just us two. Staring at each other like two, angry hungry lions, with one plate of tasty meat right in front of us. Our eyes glowing right at each like two cats, starting a cat fight like we always have.

“Yuno, what do you mean?” I ask him with a confused smile plastered on my face. “Are you sure Bell isn’t having wet dreams about you? Doesn’t she always dream of you making her get pregnant?” I finish asking him, tilting my head to the side with the same confused smile plastered on my face.

“Huh?” The poor confused boy mutters, as he stands there with a confused poker face.

(Yuno’s face)

**  
  
**

_ Payback is a bitch. Huh?  _ I think to myself with the biggest smirk on my face. Yuno now has given me an opening to launch at him.

I get into my fighting stance ready to launch at him.

“Dark Wind Creation Magic: Ghost Murmurs!” I say, launching- literally flying at him, using my katana to make a spiral in the air, like a couple of ghosts murmuring their thoughts as I go towards Yuno.

I was so close to laying a hit on him, he even got into realization because of how close I was. 

“Why good morning, Y/N and Yuno.” A calm, soothing voice came from the right of us. We both look the way the voice came from, my katana still pointing at Yuno.

It was the Captain, he wasn’t wearing his mask and he had a small smile on his face.

At this point, I’m a bit confused. Why is the Captain up at this time? And did he watch us fight?

“U-ummm...uhhhh...” Is all I can say. Even though I should say good morning, I feel like he’s mad at us for something. I don’t know. I just feel a weird vibe. “G-good morning, Captain…” I manage to say, still frozen in my position.

“Good morning, Captain.” The handsome jerk in front of me casually says, now facing the Captain. I put my sword back in its sheath, and turned around to face the Captain too.

“Is there something you wanted to talk to us about? You’re usually not up this early.” I ask him before looking at my watch, the current time is 5:40. I just stare at my watch in shock seeing how fast the time has gone.

“Yes. But it’s not a lot.” He starts, “We are going to have to extend the meeting.”

_ He can’t be serious.  _

“For how long?” I ask.

“Probably, another two hours.” 

_ Ohh hell no. _

“Why? What’s happening today?” I say, a bit irritated. 

“Well...ever since we’ve had more demons invade our kingdom, we need to think about strategies, magic types, and solutions to these issues. After we discuss them and give each other our ideas then maybe everyone can battle each other if they want to have special training, it would help to see what magic types work together and who should team up.” William continues. Yuno and I look at each other with a curious look on our faces.

“That means that we have to add more stuff to the papers that we wrote?” Yuno sighs, kind of looking tired.

“Unfortunately for you guys, yes. But just remember that they are prompts and not an 15-page essay, Y/N.” The scarred face captain looks at me and chuckles.

_ Do I really write 15-page meetings papers? He said to write in as much detail as you can so that everyone understands! _

“Hu-h! Do I-I really write that much!? If so, I’m sorry and why didn’t you tell me!?” I started to embarrassedly mutter as I covered my face with my hands.

**_-3rd person p.o.v_ **

While Y/N was muttering behind her hands, she is oblivious to the fact the handsome jerk, and the scarred face captain we're blushing at her airheadedness.

_ Y/N-sama is so adorable when she’s embarrassed. I might have to start teasing her a bit more.  _ Yuno lets out a small chuckle while he blushes a bit, staring at her.

_ What a very lucent woman.  _ William thinks to himself with a content smile on his face, also staring at Y/N.

“Y-you know what? I’m just going to fix the paper then make copies-bye!” Y/N stutters as she zooms away. The two men just stare at the poor woman in disbelief. 

Now in the training field, it's just William, Yuno and Bell.

“Yuno.” William says, now getting the black-haired man's attention.

“Yes, Captain?” Yuno replies.

“What were you guys fighting about?” William asks with a curious face.

“Nothing much, it’s just play fighting and banter that we do most of the time.” Yuno replies to him, not a single hint or sign of emotion on his face. To the white-haired captain, it seemed like he was hiding something, and boy. William did not like it.

“Oh. Okay…” William said, staring at Yuno like a disappointed dad. It was clear that they adored Y/N. They have both known her for a very long time and had great experiences with her on missions, meetings, conversations--basically anything. The two men thought that Y/N was the perfect woman for them.

The question that William is about to ask might just ruin his relationship with his fellow teammate. He doesn’t want to do that at all since they have been through so much together and they have helped each other with protecting the Clover Kingdom.

“Do you _ love _ her, Yuno?” The white haired captain boldy asks the black haired man. Yuno does nothing but stares at him in both disbelief and curiosity, wondering how he knew that.

Yuno clenches his fists, trying to hold his emotions in, hoping that his fellow captain does not feel the same.

“Of course I love Y/N-sama.” Yuno angrily groans, clenching his fists tighter, with an angered expression plastered on his face. His anger and nervousness gives his Captain a hint that if he tells Yuno how he feels, this wouldn’t be a friendly rivalry at all. William now scoffs in annoyance.

“Well, it looks like we’re rivals.” William accounces, not one bit of regret in his voice saying that.

“Why’d you say that?” Yuno growled, his fists clenching tighter, blood dripping out from his red palms.

“It’s simple,” The white haired Captain chuckles as he gives Yuno a menacing look, “It’s because I love Y/N as well. And, she’ll sure become my wife.” Were William’s last words before walking away, leaving Yuno standing there, his face fuming with lividness.

_ “Y/N-sama is going to be with me. She will marry me. She is going to love me and that is final.” _


End file.
